luta pelo amor
by kureopatsura-chan
Summary: SAkura uma princesa com um unico sonhoamar e ser amada,o que parece nao acontecer na sua vida até que... várias situaçoes das mais variadas vao acontecer, vêjam...
1. Chapter 1

cap-1 - luta pelo amor

começo por dizer que certas personagens nao me pertencem e sao de autoria CLAMP, ainda assim tem algumas inventadas por mim mesmo

resuminhoooooo: a historia trata de uma jovem princesaque tinha o sonho de amar e ser amada mas algo na sua vida muda drasticamente, o que será? que lugares nossa querida Sakura terá de frequentar? Fic sem magia

Épocas em que os reinos conflituavam entre si, apenas um era harmonioso e rico, há vários anos que nada naquele reino acontecia de mal. Muitos diziam que era por bem governado, outros por ser abençoado, mas na realidade tinha sido amaldiçoado.

- Vossa majestade, o rei! – Todos se gostavam muito do rei Fugitaka, ele era bondoso e justo nas decisões que tomava mas também tinha alguns inimigos.

- Muito obrigado, Mai Su podes retirar-te. Povo de Tomoeda, venho anunciar que exactamente daqui a um mês será realizado o baile real em honra da minha filha, princesa e futura rainha de todos vós. Os preparativos tem de começar a ser feitos por isso dêem especial importância aos pedidos reais que serão feitos a cada a cada um de vós. Alguma duvida?

- Desculpe alteza mas de que irá tratar o baile mais concretamente?

- A importância a que o baile será realizado apenas ser-lhe-á dito no próprio dia. Mais nenhuma duvida? Não?... Retirem-se por favor.

- Mai Su por favor trata de chamar a minha filha ao salão de baile? Diz-lhe que preciso da urgência dela.

- Com certeza majestade. - Mai Su era o conselheiro real e a sua amizade com o rei era devida aos anos de convivência com este, mas não era adorado por todos. A princesa não era de grandes falas com ele mesmo seu pai dizendo-lhe que teria de passar a conviver mais por ser a próxima sucessora ao trono.

(tu-tu-tu) – princesa Sakura, está ai dentro?

- Só um momento. – Sakura era uma jovem de 20 anos, gentil e a pessoa mais carinhosa na face da terra. Era esbelta e seu rosto do mais fino que existia, a sua pele contrastava com os brilhantes olhos verde-esmeralda que faziam qualquer um que os encarasse, cair a seus pés.

- Que desejas Mai Su?

- Vossa majestade, seu pai deseja vê-la, acompanhe-me ao salão de baile, ele encontra-se lá a sua espera.

- Muito obrigado, mas ainda acho que posso andar pela minha própria casa sem ter uma sombra a me acompanhar. Por favor e com licença.

Chegando ao Salão seu pai já se encontrava à sua espera.

- Desejavas ver-me?

- Sim filha, chega aqui. Sabes bem que já estou a começar os preparativos para a tua festa não é verdade?

- Sim pai mas não te entusiasmes muito porque eu não estou nem um bocadinho, sabes que é contra a minha vontade.

- Eu sei querida mas pensa bem, todos temos de ceder para o bem dos outros e o teu dever é casares para servires este reino e o teu povo.

- Mas pai, eu gosto muito de si e estou ciente de que o meu dever é ter em primeiro o povo mas é a minha felicidade que está em causa, eu não me quero casar com qualquer um, eu quero uma pessoa que eu ame e que me ame também de igual forma, mão um bando de interesseiros que só pensam em serem reis.

- Eu entendo-te bem minha filha, mas pensa é para o bem de dezenas de pessoas deste reino.

Eu sei pai, é o meu dever. – Depois de dizer estas palavras, Sakura virou levemente a cara para seu pai não perceber que lágrimas se formavam no canto dos olhos, seu Maior desejo era encontrar a pessoa da sua vida, ama-la, ser amada e passar a sua vida feliz ao lado dessa pessoa. Mas a menina via o seu sonho cada vez ficar mais pequenino com o passar dos dias.

Uma semana passou e Sakura ficava desesperada com a escassez de tempo para alem de ter um ataque de fúria cada vez que alguma criada lhe vinha perguntar se preferia rosa ou azul…, carne ou peixe…, para a preparação do banquete do baile.

Quem também não a largava era Mai Su que para onde ela fosse parecia que ele ia a traz e quando se sentava em algum canto para poder reflectir sobre tudo, lá estava ele a chama-la para mais afazeres reais.

(em seu quarto) – eu tenho de fazer qualquer coisa para que este baile não aconteça, não isso eu não posso, sou a princesa mas ainda não tenho poder suficiente para cancelar um baile organizado por meu pai, ai mas o que é que eu faço?

Para se distrair um pouco, subiu num banco e alcançou uma caixa com coisas muito antigas que já a alguns anos que não era mexida.

- Vamos lá ver que coisas eu guardei à 4 anos a traz. – Ao abrir a tampa deparou-se com algo que não estava a espera, uma bonequinha de trapos que tanto adorava. Fora oferecida pela sua mãe a rainha quando tinha 3 aninhos e desde sempre fora a sua companhia durante a ausência dos pais.

Depois perdeu-se a ler as cartas que trocava com as amigas na escola, não eram muitas pois quase nunca na sua infância fora tratada como uma menina normal de 7,8,9,10… anos. Sempre tivera de ter tratamento especial e isso se referia a estudar em casa com professores particulares e tudo do melhor, ao lembrar isso, Sakura deixou uma lágrima correu a vontade pelo rosto. Quantas vezes se colocou a desejar ser normal, gostava de saber o que é passar necessidade e trabalhar para ter.

Quando chegou a vez das fotos pôs-se a relembrar de todos os momentos que passou e que por uns minutos fora livre. Deparou-se com uma foto de alguém que ela conhecia bem, como não se tinha lembrado antes? Tomoyo Daidougi, era isso, ela iria hoje mesmo falar com a sua grande amiga de infância. Sakura conhecera Tomoyo em uma das escolas que frequentou, foi por pouco tempo mas o tempo que passaram juntas foi o suficiente para deixar uma marca grande na amizade das duas. Mesmo estando separadas, continuavam a dar um jeito de se encontrarem e trocarem informações por vezes sobre coisas banais como namorados ou zangas com as amigas mas foram essas conversas que marcaram uma grande amizade e uma amizade para a vida.

Quando todo o castelo estava em silêncio, a princesa vestiu uma capa escura e se dirigiu as traseiras do imenso jardim, como já não era a primeira vez que saíra do castelo as escondidas, fizera aquilo numa rapidez incrível, que a avistasse com aquela escuridão, diria que era um gato a saltar o muro de tão ágil que fora.

Chegou a uma casa de 2 andares não muito longe dali, ela esperava não ser denunciada mas isso era pouco provável pois sua amiga Tomoyo morava com a mãe Sonomi Daidougi, uma mulher não muito rica mas com um negócio bastante rentável, era a dona da loja de vertidos onde a realeza fazia as suas encomendas, todos os vertidos de Sakura eram feitos por Sonomi e ficou grande amiga da princesa não só por fazer os seus vestidos mas por ser mãe da sua amiga Tomoyo.

(tu-tu-tu) – quem é? – Era a voz de Tomoyo, que sorte ela estar em casa. (pensou Sakura).

- Por favor, Tomoyo sou eu Sakura a princesa, abre a porta.

- Sakura? Mas… mas o que é que a princesa está aqui a fazer?

- Chama-me de Sakura, afinal somos amigas não é? Deixa-me entrar antes que me vejam aqui a esta hora, por favor.

- Claro, entra a minha mãe não está por isso vou fazer um chá para tomar enquanto falamos. Mas o que te traz aqui a minha casa a esta hora?

- Ai amiga eu estou tão mal e precisava falar com alguém que me pudesse ajudar e só te tenho a ti.

- Tudo bem Sakura, não chores eu ajudo-te no que precisares, se poder é claro sabes que não tenho muito dinheiro nem muito para te dar mas se…

- Não é nada disso que eu preciso Tomoyo, eu preciso é de o apoio e dos concelhos de uma amiga e de ajuda para o que está para acontecer. – Sakura já tinha tentado tudo para não começar a chorar alem de algumas lágrimas teimosas já terem corrido pelo seu rosto, mas agora já não conseguia se controlar e deixou a sua ira reprimida de tantos dias de angústia, se soltar e deixar Tomoyo a consular como podia, dando seu apoio.

- Ai amiga nunca pensei em te ver dessa maneira, não gosto de te ver assim, tua face sempre transpareceu alegria e agora… conta-me o que te faz ficar assim.

- É o baile, sabes que vai haver um baile daqui a mais ou menos 3 semanas não é?

Sim eu sei a minha mãe já começou a receber encomendas de várias damas mas ainda falta muito tempo não é? 3 Semanas ainda deve dar para preparar muita coisa, já que falar nisso sabes porque é que o baile será realizado?

- Claro que sei Tomoyo, o baile vai ser para… para mim. – E nisso deixa uma lágrima solitária correr.

- Mas não estás contente? Dizem que será um baile como nunca antes visto e que…

- Ai pára Tomoyo, a ultima coisa que eu queria era que esse baile acontecesse, eu vou ter de escolher meu noivo nele – completou a frase e quase que inaudível.

- Mas isso não é bom? – Tomoyo não estava entendendo muito bem a reacção da amiga.

- Claro que não, eu não quero me casar com um qualquer, sabes bem que meu sonho é casar com o grande amor da minha vida e não com um bando de calculistas que mal conheço, eu estou tão desesperada, não sei mais o que fazer, meu pai compreende mas diz que tenho de servir este reino e meu dever é me casar mas eu não quero Tomoyo, não quero e agora o que é que eu faço?

- Eu não sei amiga, quem me dera poder ajudar-te mas agora não sei nada que possas fazer, mas havemos de encontrar uma solução prometo-te Sakura.

- Que tal eu fugir? Já tinha pensado nisso mas precisava de uma opinião.

- Não acho boa ideia, não tens para onde ir alem de todos irem a tua procura e encontrarem-te num instante, acho que irias voltar para o reino mais rápido que o deixavas.

- Mas eu podia ir para fora de Tomoeda, quem sabe Tókio não fica muito longe mas sempre demoraria mais a me encontrarem

continua

e ai, gostaram? espero que sim, e quero saber o k odearam tambem, como diz o ditado, "aprendemos com os erros" mandem opinioes estou a espera ok? reviews pff :-( kualquer coisinha cleopatra(trassinho em baibo)Cruz(arroba)netcabo.pt ou cleopatra(tracino em baixo)cruz(arroba)msn(ponto)com -desc ter de colocar o mail assim mas é que eleretira meu mail automaticamente e assim é a unica forma de passar para voces(podem adicionar estou sempre disposta a falar com amantes de Sakura cc e nao só. xauxinhhhhh


	2. a professia

Eu continuo a achar que não é boa ideia, Tókio ainda pertence ao reino e tu certamente irias ser descoberta logo, logo.

- Então Tomoyo, diz-me alguma ideia.

- Olha não sei se isto te agrada mas eu tenho uma ideia.

- Nesta altura todas as ideias são rentáveis, diz-me.

- Minha mãe contou-me que certa vez, quando estava a beira de ir para a rua, não tinha dinheiro nem a loja estava mais segura nas mãos dela, ela foi a Rigsh, uma aldeiazinha não muito longe daqui e pediu auxilio com uma feiticeira que vive lá.

- Mas… mas os feiticeiros não são maus, quer dizer eles são temidos pelo povo do Japão e eu pensei que não houvesse nenhum aqui.

- Eu também tinha essa ideia Sakura, mas minha mãe explicou-me que nem todos os feiticeiros ou magos são negros e essa senhora é muito boa, ela ajudou a minha mãe quando estava numa situação muito difícil de ultrapassar, minha mãe tentou até acabar com a sua própria vida mas essa senhora ajudou-a muito e hoje minha mãe é o que é, está bem na vida e eu agradeço-lhe grande parte do que fez.

- Acho que percebi, agora só tenho de falar com a tua mãe para ela me dizer onde fica Rish e eu vou em busca de ajuda, muito obrigada Tomoyo, tenho a sensação que vejo uma luz no fundo do túnel e tudo graças a ti, como é que te posso agradecer?

- Não tens de fazer nada para me agradecer, eu é que agradeço por seres tão boa amiga, só te peço uma coisa.

- O que é, eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Nunca te esqueças de mim e contínua minha amiga aconteça o que acontecer.

- Isso eu não digo… eu prometo!

- Ai Sakura como eu gosto tanto de ti, também vou ser sempre tua amiga e podes contar comigo para tudo por isso agora é melhor ires para casa faz uma mochila pequena com uma muda de roupa básica, nada muito elegante porque vamos em busca da tua felicidade.

- Mas… Tomoyo disseste vamos?

- Claro, achas que eu te vou deixar ir e enfrentar um lugar desconhecido sozinha? Nem pensar eu não quero perder tão cedo a minha melhor amiga. Ou será que te queres livrar de mim?

- Claro que não boba, eu só achei estranha essa atitude repentina mas, eu adorei a ideia, temos é de fazer tudo em segredo.

- Combinado. – E as duas amigas vão em busca da felicidade quase perdida da princesa real Sakura.

Na manha seguinte, a princesa deu ordem para que não fosse interrompida durante todo o dia, agarrou uma mochila não muito grande e colocou 2 blusinhas para mudar se algo acontecesse e um vestido básico, não estava habituada mas colocou uma calça esporte e uns ténis para a viagem. Quando chegou a casa da Tomoyo, esta estava também pronta, tinha deixado um recado para que se quando a mãe chegasse, não ficasse preocupada com a sua ausência.

- Sabes onde fica essa tal aldeia?

- Sim, ontem falei com a minha mãe, descansa que eu não lhe disse que ia-mos lá nem lhe falei nada da nossa conversa, mas só me fiz de interessada em saber onde ficava e ela explicou-me tudo, só temos de ir até Shau-min e apanhar um dos autocarros que vai directo a Rish, depois temos de procurar uma casa pequenina amarela que fica entre o campo de pomares e uma fábrica de pedra abandonada. Nos meus cálculos não tem nada que enganar.

- Espero que tenhas razão, hoje nomeio-te minha guia particular. – As duas amigas estavam com uma disposição óptima e puseram-se a caminho sempre sorridentes. Não podiam deixar que a princesa fosse vista com aqueles trajes a andar pela rua sem nenhuma protecção mas também ninguém ligava muito para duas jovens a passear.

Ao chegarem no local destinado, ficaram com medo de encarar a casa mais de perto, não por ser algo que transparecesse iniquidade, até era uma casa muito simpática, mas o mero pensamento que tinham de enfrentar uma pessoa diferente e que nunca tinham visto na vida, as deixava muito inseguras.

Sem estarem a espera a porta da casa se abre, deixando uma Sakura mais pálida que cal e uma Tomoyo roxa pelo frio que lhe invadira a espinha.

- Posso estar enganada, mas as meninas estou a algum tempo paradas a porta de minha casa, posso ajudá-las em alguma coisa?

- As jovens entreolharam-se perguntando-se como é que aquela senhora adivinhara que elas queriam algo?

- Desculpe minha senhora se fomos indelicadas em ficar na porta sem reacção mas precisava-mos da sua ajuda. – Sakura nem se apercebeu de como arranjara coragem para dizer tais palavras mas depois de ver a senhora parecia-lhe que tudo estava bem. Não a imaginava uma jovem com +- 30 anos, alta, o cabelo era vermelho e com uns olhos do mais castanho que Sakura nunca tinha visto e sim uma velha má humorada.

- Eu sei que sim, por favor entrem e podemos falar mais a vontade. O sorriso que aquela senhora lhes dirigiu deu confiança para que Sakura percebesse que estava a fazer a coisa certa.

- Muito obrigada. - As duas amigas foram entrando e sentiram-se extremamente a vontade. Tomoyo ainda não tinha dito nada e pretendia continuar pois o problema era de sua amiga e deveria ser ela a expô-lo.

- Então sentem-se e digam-se o que as traz aqui, mas primeiro deixem-me apresentar: sou Kaho Mizuki e como sabem sou feiticeira mas nada do que faça é ruim por isso estejam descansadas porque nada de mal irá lhes acontecer. Agora diga-me princesa o que a traz até mim. – kaho reparou no espanto na cara das meninas mas não comentou nada.

- Bem Senhora Mizuki, eu estou com um problema, meu casamento.

- Como assim? Pelo que sei ainda não é casada, como pode ter problemas com seu casamento?

- Esse é o problema, eu tenho de me casar. Daqui a 3 semanas irei escolher meu noivo mas não quero, alem de já estar preparada, eu tenho um sonho, o sonho de me casar com o grande amor da minha vida e isso cada vez está sendo mais difícil, eu ainda não encontrei esse alguém e terei de me casar com um homem que não quero, percebe?

- Percebo-te meu bem mas à uma coisa que tens de saber e que até agora ninguém te contou, é como um segredo de família compreendes?

- Desculpe minha senhora mas eu não estou a perceber onde quer chegar.

- Acho que chegou a hora de te dar umas explicações que até agora ninguém te deu. Á 4 séculos a traz uma feiticeira, não como eu e sim uma feiticeira negra, lançou um feitiço sobre um soldado do reino do teu pai, é lógico que nessa altura não era o rei Fugitaka que governava mas sim um dos seus antepassados, só que o feitiço deu mal e nada aconteceu ao soldado, não se dando por vencida, a feiticeira voltou a tentar mas desta vez de uma forma mais infalível. Ela fez uma profecia sobre a tua família mas como sabia que se fosse uma profecia para próximo da data, ela não iria funcionar correctamente, então deu como iniciada a contagem para 400 anos e a/o descendente do reino que governar nessa altura terá uma infelicidade incomparável com algo existente.

- Isso quer dizer que minha amiga será infeliz? Mas infeliz como assim?

- Deixará de sentir o amor que os outros têm para com ela. E não poderá nunca sentir o amor de ser mãe.

-iss-isso quer dizer q-que eu não vou nunca se-ser feliz – Sakura não se conteve e começou a chorar agarrada a Tomoyo que a tentava acalmar mas sem êxito. – Então o-o meu sonho nu-nunca se realizará? Eu sempre quis saber o que é o amor verdadeiro e agora sei que nunca vou saber o que isso é?

- Não tem como nos ajudar, senhora Mizuki?

- Receio que não possa fazer muito pela princesa, jovem Tomoyo.

- Como sabe o meu nome se eu não lho disse?

- É muito parecida e determinada como a sua mãe, e isso é algo que a caracteriza fortemente. Deve saber que a conheci, não é verdade?

- Sim, é verdade que sei, e gostaria de lhe agradecer o que fez por ela.

- Não me agradeça a mim e sim a sua mãe, ela é que teve mais que tudo força de vontade para se ajudar e conseguiu, e sei que hoje é uma mulher fantástica, como sei que a Srta também o será.

- Mas e Sakura, como é que a podemos ajudar?

- Desde a muito tempo que venho tentado ajudar quem precisa seguindo os passos de minha mãe, avó e por aí, e se há algo pelo que me interesso é a profecia lançada a família real que tal como os poderes foi-me também passada.

- Como assim?

- As mulheres da minha família sempre tiveram a intenção de estudar magia e provar ao mundo que isso pode ajudar muitas pessoas, alem do mundo estar contra nós, nunca desistimos e esta foi a herança que eu recebi delas. Embora fosse contra os costumes, a família real sempre teve um receio por essa profecia se concretizar e recorreu a membros da minha o que fez passar a profecia também pelas minhas mãos.

- Quer dizer que nos vai ajudar?

- Infelizmente eu já fiz o que pude e tirei algumas conclusões que não são muito más mas também não são animadoras.

- E pode-nos dizer o que sabe? Por favor, tudo o que for possível saber para que nada aconteça é bem-vindo.

- Eu sei que sim e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a jovem princesa havia de me procurar por isso estudei muito e descobri que à algo que pode ser feito para que a profecia não se concretize.

- E o que é? Repetiram Sakura e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo.

- Infelizmente o que é eu não sei "ainda" mas continuarei a procurar até saber, agora sei que a solução se encontra na China.

- Na China? – Repetiram novamente as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, ainda não consegui relacionar a China com nada que tenha acontecido anteriormente, para que possa ser a solução da profecia mas hei-de ajudar-vos até ao fim, prometo.

- O nosso reino nem é de grandes alianças com a China, nunca nos demos muito bem, seja lá o que for, eu hei-de ir a traz da minha felicidade.

- Mas Sakura, não podes ir assim sem mais nem menos para fora do país!

- Eu tenho de ir Tomoyo, é o meu futuro que está em jogo, se não fizer algo agora, amanha pode ser tarde demais.

- A princesa tem razão, não que eu esteja a influenciar em algo mas quando for tarde de mais não se pode voltar a traz.

- Por favor senhora Mizuki, trate-me apenas por Sakura, afinal sou uma pessoa como outra qualquer, não quero que me trate de forma diferente por ser princesa.

- Tudo bem menina Sakura.

- Acho que já nos ajudou muito, obrigado por tudo o que fez, não só por mim mas também por toda a minha família.

- Nada querida, é o meu dever ajudar gente de bom coração.


	3. RAPTO?

Oix, tou de volta com mais um capitulo de "**_luta pelo amor_**".

Espero que gostem.

**Capitulo 3: Rapto?**

§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

- Mas Sakura, não podes ir assim sem mais nem menos para fora do país!

- Eu tenho de ir Tomoyo, é o meu futuro que está em jogo, se não fizer algo agora, amanha pode ser tarde demais.

- A princesa tem razão, não que eu esteja a influenciar em algo mas quando for tarde de mais não se pode voltar a traz.

- Por favor senhora Mizuki, trate-me apenas por Sakura, afinal sou uma pessoa como outra qualquer, não quero que me trate de forma diferente por ser princesa.

- Tudo bem menina Sakura.

- Acho que já nos ajudou muito, obrigado por tudo o que fez, não só por mim mas também por toda a minha família.

- Nada querida, é o meu dever ajudar gente de bom coração

§§§§§§§§§§§

Quando Sakura chegou de volta a Tomoeda, foi para o castelo e Tomoyo foi para a sua casa. Cada uma em sua casa decidiram fazer uma coisa diferente mas no fundo igual.

No castelo:

- Mai Su preciso falar com o meu pai agora, imediatamente, é urgente, vá chamá-lo.

- Claro vossa realeza. – Depois de Mai Su chamar rei Fugitaka retirou-se deixando apenas Sakura e seu pai na Sala.

- Meu pai, só irei perguntar uma vez… porque me escondes-te este tempo todo que eu fazia parte de uma profecia. Que tudo o que se anda a passar, estes preparativos, esta insistência em me casar, porquê pai, porque nunca me contou, porquê…?

- Sinto muito minha filha, mas eu pensei que se antes da profecia ser completa, tu te casasses e fosses feliz, nada de mal te aconteceria e poderias viver uma vida normal e feliz e…

- Mas pai, como é que poderia passar pela sua cabeça que eu fosse feliz com uma pessoa qualquer, mesmo querendo me proteger, eu tinha o direito de saber o porquê de tudo, e mais, fique sabendo que eu nunca seria feliz me casando com uma pessoa que não ame.

- Só que poderias aprender a amar, isso não seria problema.

- Eu não acredito que ouvi isso vindo de si, como o pai pode ser tão invencível para comigo? Eu não quero ouvir mais nada vindo de si e mais… estou de partida, pode cancelar o baile pois não tenho data para voltar.

- Onde vais, para onde vais? Não estás a pensar em fugir pois não?

Princesa Sakura responde-me.

- Sou só isso que o pai acha que sou não é? Princesa e futura rainha de Tomoeda, nada mais para si importa, só esta porcaria de reinado.

- Não admito que me fales assim, sabes bem que és a minha principal preocupação como filha, não sabes como me sinto só de pensar que aquela profecia pode surtir efeito a qualquer momento em ti. Só quero o melhor para ti.

- Pois mas agora é um bocado tarde, talvez se pensa-se nessas palavras mais cedo, veria que o melhor para mim não era esconder a verdade e sim ajudar-me com a realidade. Como pensa que me sinto? Bem com certeza, posso de um momento para o outro ser a pessoa mais infeliz deste mundo e ainda por cima descubro tudo por uma pessoa que não é o meu próprio pai que sempre soube e nunca me disse nada. Por favor de uma vez por todas deixe-me tratar da minha vida, eu irei em busca de uma forma de anular essa profecia e essa forma está na China.

- Mas… China, porquê China? Como sabes de isso tudo?

- Ao contrário do pai, eu luto pelo que é realmente certo e se quer saber, eu fui até a feiticeira Mizuki.

- Como é que conheces a feiticeira? O que ela te disse?

- Ela apenas me disse o que o deveria ter sido o pai a dizer-me. E também me ajudou e muito, agora sei que caminho devo seguir.

- Eu não te deixarei ir onde quer que queiras! – Pela primeira vez Sakura conheceu uma expressão de fúria no rosto de seu pai.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Vai-me manter presa? Até quando?

- Se for preciso manterei-te presa sim e até te casares para servires este reino. – Agora Sakura estava mesmo assustada, aquele não era seu pai, ela não o reconhecia naquele corpo. Fugitaka sempre foi gentil e compreensivo, agora estava bruto e frio.

- Não me pode fazer isso, eu não queria mas agora serei obrigada a faze-lo… – Sakura retirou-se e a correr foi para seu quarto chorar, chorar por tudo, pelas palavras de seu pai e pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

- Se meu pai não me deixa ir de livre vontade, fugirei e voltarei a fugir até encontrar o que sempre sonhei ter… meu amor verdadeiro.

Enquanto tudo se passava no castelo, em uma casa mais pequena estava Tomoyo a fazer umas quantas malas para uma viagem. Levava roupas muito simples pois iria enfrentar… nem ela sabia o que iria enfrentar, o que dali para a frente se passa-se passaria por espontaneidade e ninguém poderia adivinhar o que iria acontecer.

- Agora só preciso de esperar por minha mãe e dizer-lhe que vou para a China, ela até vai ficar chinesa com a notícia, hihihi. Mas não tem volta, eu vou e pronto, não posso deixar minha melhor amiga na mão quando ela mais precisa de apoio.

- Tomoyo cheguei, estás em casa?

- Estou sim, estou no meu quarto, se poder passe por aqui, tenho uma coisa importante para lhe falar.

- Diz minha filha, mas tenho de ir tomar um banho porque hoje trabalhei imenso e estou estourada.

- Bem então irei directamente ao ponto. Vou fazer uma viagem, irei com a princesa à China.

- O QUÊ? Não te dei autorização para tal coisa, podes ir tirando essa ideia louca da cabeça pois não sairás desta casa.

- A mãe não percebeu que não lhe estava a pedir para ir à China e sim a comunicar-lhe que irei à China? Não me pode obrigar a não ir, já sou maior de idade e posso tomar decisões sozinha.

- Já te disse que não irás para fora do pais, logo para a China, sabes quais são os perigos de uma jovem Japonesa ir para a China sem ter um local para ficar. Podem muito bem encaminhar-te para locais impróprios de uma menina de família e alem disso…

- Chega, peço desculpa mas não me irá fazer mudar de ideias, eu tenho a obrigação de acompanhar Sakura na sua viagem, não a deixarei sozinha sabendo que se fosse por mim ela também não me deixaria.

- Sakura? A princesa, mas o que a princesa do Japão vai fazer para a China? Ela pode ir acompanhada dos guardas reais, será muito mais bem escoltada do que se fores com ela.

- Por favor mãe, não irei revelar as causas de Sakura ter de ir para a China, isso são assuntos pessoais, mas digo-lhe que não irão guardas reais na nossa viagem.

- Tudo bem, já vi que não te poderei fazer mudar de ideias, mas pensa bem e não vás fazer nada de que te arrependas no final.

- Não irei mãe, disso tenho a certeza, e muito obrigado por aceitar a minha decisão, não sabe como isso é importante para mim.

- Quando partirás? Tens de levar algumas coisas para…

- Não poderei levar muita coisa, só levarei a essencial como roupas cómodas e afins. Sakura levará dinheiro para que nos abasteçamos lá mesmo, não se preocupe.

- Se puder ajudar em algo, é só pedir que providenciarei o que conseguir.

- Muito obrigado mas não precisamos de nada.

- Vou-me retirar, quando souberem do dia que viajaram avisem-me, só para não ficar em descuidado.

- Como quiser mãe, até amanha. – Depois de Sonomi deixar o quarto de Tomoyo, esta continuou a ajeitar a mala de viagem onde já se encontrava uma boa quantidade de roupas. Afinal não saberiam o tempo que passariam fora. - Mais vale prevenir que remediar. - Era o que sempre dizia a avó de Tomoyo.

No dia seguinte Tomoyo esperou ansiosa pela amiga no sítio onde tinham combinado, o parque do rei pinguim. Era um local que lhes trazia tantas recordações, foram passados naquele parque os melhores momentos, quando ainda eram crianças e brincavam de esconde-esconde, à apanhada e a muitas outras brincadeiras.

- Sakura estou aqui, AQUI.

- Desculpa o atraso, tive de esperar que os decoradores do jardim saíssem para eu poder sair a seguir. O clima com o meu pai está pesadíssimo, nem nos falamos ontem ao jantar, foi horrível. Sabes eu sempre adorei muito o meu pai e sinto-me tão mal por ter de lhe desobedecer, mas não tenho escolha.

- Tens de pensar bem antes de tomares uma decisão definitiva, eu não te quero influenciar a nada afinal está fora dos meus direitos mas só acho que é o mais certo o que pretendes fazer.

- Eu sei que sim, nem me precisavas dizer isso tudo, é o que eu quero e é o que eu irei fazer, e pensar muito faz dor de cabeça. Ahaha – as duas amigas estava muito confiantes, agora só lhes faltava arranjar um plano para saírem de Tomoeda sem serem vistas.

- Bem Tomoyo vou precisar de um favor teu.

- É só dizeres.

- Eu não poderei ir comprar as passagens pois meu pai deu ordem para que eu não me aproximasse do aeroporto.

- A sério, então como é que nós iremos apanhar o avião? Não sei como passarás pelos guardas sem que te reconheçam.

- Quanto a isso deixa que eu arranjo forma, mas vais ou não comprar as passagens? Olha que não temos muito tempo até que descubram que eu não estou no castelo.

- Claro que sim, é para quando? Amanhã está bom?

- Eu estava a pensar hoje a noite, o ultimo voo para que se nos descobrirem não tenham mais nenhum para apanhar e ir a traz de nós, ou melhor a traz de mim.

- Claro eu… só não pensei que não fosse tão rápido, mas tudo bem e as malas já estão prontas?

- Eu conheço-te e sei que foi a primeira coisa que fizes-te ontem quando chegas-te em casa, mesmo que só fosse-mos para a semana tenho a certeza que terias arranjado ontem mesmo.

- Tens razão. – disse Tomoyo com uma gotinha na cabeça.

- Eu também tenho uma coisa muito importante afazer e tem de ser rápido antes que dêem pela minha falta.

- Tudo bem eu irei agora mesmo até Tóquio comprar as passagens, deixa comigo. – Tomoyo seguiu para o aeroporto e Sakura para Rish, ela iria falar uma última vez com a feiticeira Mizuki.

(tu-tu-tu) – Sou eu senhora Mizuki, Sakura!

- Ah querida que bom ver-te, vens sozinha? Entra, olha que é um bocadinho perigoso andar sozinha por estes lados principalmente se tratar da princesa, mas o que traz até mim outra vez?

- Eu só me queria despedir de si e agradecer-lhe por me ter ajudado e contado a verdade quando mais ninguém o fez.

- Não culpes o teu pai por não te ter contado a verdade, ele só queria proteger-te, mas a maneira dele.

- Eu sei, mas custa-me a pensar que meu próprio pai pudesse… sei lá, achar que o melhor para mim é ficar ao lado de um alguém que mal conheço.

- Não vamos pensar em coisas tristes, diz-me porque te viés-te despedir?

- Amanha já não estarei em Tomoeda se correr tudo bem, partirei ainda esta noite para a China.

- Toma cuidado contigo, na China é tudo muito diferente daqui, lá seguem todas as regras a risca e uma moça sendo princesa de outro país é uma mais valia para o reino Chinês, só te peço que tomes muito cuidado.

- Pode deixar senhora Mizuki, tomarei cuidado comigo e também não irei sozinha, minha amiga Tomoyo irá comigo.

- Tens muita sorte de teres uma amiga como a Srta Tomoyo, ela tem um espírito tão puro, pode dar graças por ter uma amiga tão verdadeira.

- Eu sei, tenho muita sorte, ao menos nisso tenho sorte. Bem agora tenho de ir, mais uma vez muito obrigado por tudo.

- Está descansada que farei de tudo para conseguir encontrar uma solução para essa profecia e depois contacto-te para a China, e não te preocupes que encontrarei forma de saber onde estás. – Depois disso, Sakura voltou para o castelo e Tomoyo voltou para casa depois de avisar Sakura da hora do voo.

00:50h – estava na hora de Sakura deixar por uns tempos os muros do castelo e ir em busca da sua felicidade. Foi se encontrar com Tomoyo, pela segunda vez nesse dia, no parque do rei pinguim. Ao lá chegar:

- Ai Tomoyo, estamos um bocado atrasadas. O melhor era que despachasse-mos.

- Sim vamos, a minha mãe deixou-me usar o carro de uma amiga, ela ficou com uma cópia da chave e nós deixamos o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto e depois amanha vão lá busca-lo, assim chegaremos a tempo e podemos ir sem ser vistas.

- Que bom, assim é mais seguro. Vamos que eu não quero perder este voo por nada.

A viagem decorreu bem, as duas amigas quase que tiveram o avião só para elas pois aquela hora não avia muitos passageiros e também não tiveram problemas com a embarcação.

Na China:

- Estou estourada, preciso rapidamente de uma cama.

- Eu também, mas acho que os nossos problemas ainda agora estão a começar, amanha temos de ir em busca de alguma pista mas nem sabemos por onde começar.

- Calma amiga, vais ver que será aqui mesmo na China que encontraremos uma forma de neutralizar a profecia lançada sobre ti.

- Assim espero Tomoyo, assim espero.

A noite foi tranquila tanto para as nossas amigas como no Japão, ninguém deu pela falta da princesa pelo menos até a hora do almoço, quando foi ordenado que entrassem no quarto da princesa.

- Vossa majestade, a princesa não se encontra no quarto e nem foi vista durante toda a manha.

- Como é que isso pode ser Mai Su, para que servem os guardas se não sabem nem guardar a minha filha quando eu dou ordens para estarem com o máximo de atenção? Quero que a procurem por toda a parte, nem que tenham de revistar Tomoeda de uma ponta a outra. Já, de que está a espera? VAI!

- Com certeza, ás suas ordens.

- Eu sabia que isto iria acontecer, ela não pode ter saído do país, não ainda, eu dei ordens para que as entradas e saídas fossem vigiadas, não tinha como passar.

E na China:

A noite passou tranquila, Sakura foi a primeira a acordar e ficou a observar a Tomoyo adormecida, elas tinham passado a noite num hotel perto do aeroporto da China. Depois de um banho tomado, cada uma das jovens arranjava um plano por onde começar as buscas a alguma pista, mas não se estavam a sair muito bem.

- Ai Tomoyo, não sei mais em que pensar, já tentei de tudo e não sei por onde começar.

- Calma, de barriga vazia é que não chegamos a lado nenhum, que tal sair-mos e ir-mos ali em frente aquela sanduicheira, deve ter umas sanduíches maravilhosas.

- Tudo bem, também a minha barriga estava a repontar de fome, mas temos de ser cuidadosas, eu não posso ser vista por muita gente.

- Claro, vamos com todo o cuidado e se alguém perguntar podemos dizer que somos irmãs.

No castelo:

- Ainda ninguém tem pistas sobre o paradeiro da princesa, vossa majestade.

- Como é possível, bando de incompetentes. Chamem-me Mai Su preciso dele aqui imediatamente.

- Com certeza, alteza.

Pouco tempo depois:

- Mandou chamar, majestade?

- Mandei sim Mai Su, e preciso muito da tua ajuda.

- Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance, senhor.

- Acho que terei de lançar o alerta para que encontrem a princesa na China.

- Mas meu rei isso iria lançar um alerta geral por entre a população, sem falar que a China poderia impor regras caso decidissem fazer da princesa refém.

- Eu sei Mai Su, mas que farei alem de procurar minha própria filha, não a posso deixar fora do país sem ao menos saber se está bem. E logo na china com que somos rivais.

- Se achais que é o melhor a ser feito então estarei consigo mas pelo menos deixe que a princesa mande notícias.

- Ela não irá mandar, eu mesmo a proibi de sair do castelo, ela nunca enviaria uma prova de onde se encontra.

- Tratarei de fazer a ligação para que vossa majestade peça ajuda, encontraremos a princesa e trazê-la-emos em segurança.

O rei Fugitaka pediu ao reino Chinês para procurarem a princesa e a mandarem de volta para o Japão, mas o rei Xiauxi tinha outras intenções em mente.

- Quero que me procurem a princesa por toda a China e ma tragam viva, logo vejo o que farei com ela. Hahaha, agora é que o Japão irá ser meu.

- Senhor? Porque dizeis isso? A princesa tem de ser entrega em segurança, foi o pedido do rei Fugitaka e o senhor acordou com ele.

- E quem te disse que eu tenho de fazer tudo o que digo? E quem és tu para me questionares, verme? Vai imediatamente fazer o teu trabalho Eriol e deixa-me fazer o meu que é governar China e muito em breve Japão. Hahahaha

Eriol era o conselheiro real de Xiauxi, um rapaz de aproximadamente 25 anos. Ele era muito novo para exercer o cargo mas sua família ficou em divida para com o reino e Xiauxi pediu para que lhe entregassem o filho e o seu cargo passou a ser conselheiro. Não era muito o que Eriol aconselhava pois o rei era muito mau e tomava sempre as decisões sozinho, apenas era chamado para resolver problemas em que o rei se envolvia.

- Não permitirei que façam mal a princesa, tenho arranjar forma de encontra-la antes de Xiauxi mas como, sozinho não posso, nem sei como é a princesa.

O dia passou e as duas amigas pouco ou nada se adiantaram com as buscas, mas no dia seguinte quando tomavam o dejejum uma noticia chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Olha Sakura, não é a tua foto ali no jornal daquele senhor? Que estranho, não sabia que também eras conhecida aqui na China.

- xiu fala baixo, e não sou. Deve ter sido o meu pai que lançou um alerta de ajuda para me encontrarem, mas estas coisas nunca são lançadas ao público, algo de errado se está a passar.

- Achas que agora iram-te encontrar mais rapidamente?

- Espero que não, não penso sair daqui até encontrar uma solução para o meu problema.

- Mas agora temos de ter muito mais cuidado, não podemos andar por ai.

-É verdade, o melhor é que amanha bem cedo vamos para outro local pois aqui neste hotel já todos me viram e se descobrem que sou a princesa estou feita, e com certeza que oferecem uma quantia pela minha retoma.

- Amanha bem cedo sairemos daqui, assim hoje dá para arrumar-mos as malas.

- Certo, muito obrigada amiga, sem ti aqui não sei como seria, provavelmente já teria desistido.

No reino de Xiauxi:

- Como é que a noticia vazou? Eu quero o responsável por isto aqui agora à minha frente! – Mas ninguém se acusou.

- Bando de inúteis, eu nem sei porque ainda aqui estão, deviam estar todos a servir de fertilizante para as minhas terras, ai é que estava bem. Não têm ideia do que me estão a fazer perder, eu poderia vir a ser o rei mais poderoso mas algum espertinho tinha de me estragar os planos, bando de néscios. Fora da minha vista já antes que os mande todos dormir a cesta.

Eriol assistia a tudo muito satisfeito, era exactamente o que ele queria, proteger a princesa o que mesmo assim não estava fácil pois agora alguém poderia encontra-la primeiro e fazer chantagem com a pobre coitada.

- Agora é só esperar para ver o que vem a seguir. Já sei vou pedir ajuda Shaoran, de certeza que deve ter notado na notícia e com certeza o clã deve ter tomado providencias. – Eriol ligou para a residência Li para saber de alguma coisa.

- Estou sim, gostaria de falar com Xiao-Lang Li.

- Com certeza, quem gostaria de ser anunciado?

- Diga-lhe que é Eriol hiragiisawa, e por favor diga-lhe também que é um pouco urgente.

- Com certeza senhor hiragiisawa, aguarde só um momento. - Depois da empregada ter anunciado a chamada de Eriol, Shaoran logo atendeu.

- Eriol? A quanto tempo, já te esqueces-te dos amigos?

- O que é isso Shaoran, eu só tenho andado um pouco cheio de trabalho, e olha que trabalhar para aquele traste do Xiauxi não é brincadeira, ele mete-se em cada enrascada e depois sou eu que o tenho de livrar sempre das acusações e insinuações.

- Bem não esperava que tivesses ligado pra desabafar um bocado mas tudo bem, os amigos servem para isso mesmo.

- Não é nada disso, eu só queria saber se já sabem da notícia do dia?

- A da princesa fugitiva?

- Sim essa mesmo e então?

- Então o quê?

- Não estão a fazer nada para a encontrar? Pensei que fossem os primeiros a tomar providencias.

- Para quê? Não temos nada a ver com o reino Japonês e não nos foi solicitada ajuda por isso nem nos vamos meter no assunto.

- Mas vais deixar que um bando de marginais e mal feitores encontrem a princesa e lhe façam o que quiserem, sabes que até a podem matar só pelo poder.

- Não quero ter nada a ver com uma menininha mimada que quer chamar a atenção fugindo do seu pais para se ir refugiar aqui, já disse que não moverei uma palha para a encontrar.

- Tu é que sabes mas como eu te liguei para saber se me podias ajudar, vejo que não valeu muito a pena, mas pensa bem, daqui a nada vão oferecer dinheiro por ela, não te incomoda que ela ande a solta por ai pronta a ser massacrada?

- Ela que pensasse nisso antes de vir para cá. Eu já tomei a minha decisão quanto a isso e não irei ajudar ninguém a ser famoso porque aposto que no fundo é isso que ela quer.

- Tudo bem, olha tenho de ir antes que me apanhem ao telefone, um abraço e manda comprimentos a Meilin.

- Direi sim que ligas-te, adeus. – Depois de Shaoran desligar, pensou nas palavras do amigo e mesmo assim continuou a achar que aquela princesinha só estaria a fazer tudo por mérito.

Ao amanhecer, Sakura e Tomoyo partiram para um outro local, em busca de algo que pudesse servir para abalar o efeito da profecia.

- Para onde iremos? Já estamos a andar a algum tempo só com esse mapa nas mãos, estou a ficar com fome.

- Tens razão Tomoyo, desculpa, vamos ali aquele restaurante, parece bastante bom e de certeza que não me irão reconhecer. Depois de se instalarem num hotelzinho ali perto apenas para pousarem as coisas, tomar um banho, mudarem-se e irem comer.

- Bom dia, gostaria-mos de uma mesa para 2 pessoas por favor. – Pediu Tomoyo que estava a morrer de fome.

- Com certeza, acompanhem-me por aqui, por favor.

- Só mais uma coisinha moço, gostaria-mos também de um cantinho mais reservado.

- Como quiserem, acompanhem-me por aqui. - 5 Minutos depois.

- O que desejam Srta's?

- Eu queria uma massa especial com molho de legumes e para sobremesa, tarte Wanakoba.

- O mesmo para mim mas para sobremesa gostaria de trufas com morango.

- Só um momento, o vosso pedido não demorará nada a chegar.

Durante o almoço as duas conversavam animadas, só não repararam que estavam a ser observadas. Do outro lado da sala um homem alto, corpo formado por músculos definidos, cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis bem claros estava desconfiado de ter encontrado a sua sorte grande, ele tinha a certeza que a princesa do Japão se encontrava ali mesmo, e só precisava de uma oportunidade de a levar ao rei.

- Tenho de as seguir, com certeza me levaram aos aposentos da princesa.

Depois de saírem do restaurante, Tomoyo estava radiante com uma loja de peluches, ai como Tomoyo adorava peluches, enquanto Sakura subiu para o quarto, Tomoyo foi dar uma volta até a loja.

- É a minha oportunidade, realmente a sorte está do meu lado. – O homem subiu e ainda apanhou Sakura a fechar a porta do quarto, dando tempo de em seguida se fazer passar por room service.

(tu-tu-tu) serviço de quartos.

- Só um bocadinho, mas eu não pedi nada e AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ……… – Com uma pequena pancada na cabeça, Sakura ficou de imediato inconsciente, só acordando em um quarto escuro e poeirento. Ela nunca tinha estado num local tão assustador, notava-se que tinha sido em tempos um quarto normal e muito bonito por sinal, tinha uma cama de casal antiga e com móveis em conjunto também muito antigos mas agora parecia que ninguém lá entrava a anos, estava empoeirado, e escuro porque as janelas tinham sido pregadas com madeiras do lado de fora. O primeiro impulso de Sakura foi gritar por Socorro mas algo a impossibilitava de gritar. Estava com os braços, pernas atados e boca tapada com um lenço que ela notou ser masculino.

§§**continua**§§

e então? Este cap até que ficou meio grandinho não foi? Gostaram? Odiaram? Quero reviews para saber, o vosso apoio é fundamental para me darem força para continuar e olhem que ate eu estou a gostar de escrever esta fic.

Finalmente o nosso "mais que tudo" (shaoran) apareceu não é, ele ate que estava um bocadinho grosso mas nada que não passe com o tempo… bem não posso dizer mais nada;

E a nossa princesinha foi, foi, foi RAPTADAAAAAAAA, esperem para ver o que vira a seguir.

Queria muito mas muito agradecer mais uma vez aos leitores

Saky Kinomyia; littledark; estrelinha W.M; Lori Nakamura; que me tem mandado reviews e continuem pois espero que a minha hist continue a ser lida por todas vos.

Um beijao muito grande para todinhas.


	4. desespero ou salvação?

Oix, estou mais uma vez de volta com um capitulozinho fresquinho para vós

Então vamos ver?

**_Cap.4: desespero ou salvação?_**

§§§§§§§§§

**capitulo anterior**

Depois de saírem do restaurante, Tomoyo estava radiante com uma loja de peluches, ai como Tomoyo adorava peluches, enquanto Sakura subiu para o quarto, Tomoyo foi dar uma volta até a loja.

- É a minha oportunidade, realmente a sorte está do meu lado. – O homem subiu e ainda apanhou Sakura a fechar a porta do quarto, dando tempo de em seguida se fazer passar por room service.

(tu-tu-tu) serviço de quartos.

- Só um bocadinho, mas eu não pedi nada e AÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ……… – Com uma pequena pancada na cabeça, Sakura ficou de imediato inconsciente, só acordando em um quarto escuro e poeirento. Ela nunca tinha estado num local tão assustador, notava-se que tinha sido em tempos um quarto normal e muito bonito por sinal, tinha uma cama de casal antiga e com móveis em conjunto também muito antigos mas agora parecia que ninguém lá entrava a anos, estava empoeirado, e escuro porque as janelas tinham sido pregadas com madeiras do lado de fora. O primeiro impulso de Sakura foi gritar por Socorro mas algo a impossibilitava de gritar. Estava com os braços, pernas atados e boca tapada com um lenço que ela notou ser masculino.

§§§§§§§§§

Enquanto a princesa era transportado para aquele lugar, Tomoyo estava em estado de choque, quando tinha voltado da loja sakura já não estava no quarto, onde teria ido? Sozinha de certeza que não iria a lado nenhum, logo ela que era a mais cuidadosa quanto a sua identidade.

- Ai Sakura onde te metes-te? Estou tão preocupada, ai ai Sakura. - Tomoyo passou a noite acordada e em agonia pelo desaparecimento da amiga, então tomou uma decisão… iria falar com o rei da China a pedia ajuda.

- Talvez o rei como sabe de tudo me ajude a procurar a princesa, ela foi raptada, eu tenho a certeza. – Então Tomoyo arranjou uma roupa um pouco mais formal pois iria falar com majestade o rei e não se podia apresentar de qualquer forma.

- Agora só preciso encontrar o castelo, o melhor é perguntar.

Na recepção:

- Desculpe mas podia-me indicar o caminho para o castelo? Precisava de lá chegar o mais depressa possível.

- Com certeza mas como a Srta gostaria de ir para lá, é que ainda fica um pouco longe e o melhor seria de carro se é que me permite.

- Claro mas como é que eu irei arranjar um carro, quanto mais pressa tenho mais devagar as coisas ficam.

- Se me permite de novo Srta mas é que temos a disposição dos clientes em turismo automóveis que os levam aos principais pontos da China, acho que poderia abrir uma excepção e leva-la até ao castelo

- Se me fizesse esse favor ficar-lhe-ia eternamente grata, pagarei o que for preciso mas necessito de muita rapidez para chegar ao castelo.

- Acompanhe-me, levá-la-ei até ao meu colega, por favor acompanhe-me e não se preocupe com o pagamento, é oferta minha.

- Muito obrigada, ainda farei algo por si, apenas peça. – Depois de Tomoyo seguir viagem até ao castelo deparou-se com a dúvida do que havia de dizer ao rei.

- Tenho de agir com naturalidade e persistência, e espero que ele acredite em mim pois não tenho provas do que irei dizer, alem de ser tudo verdade.

- Chegamos Srta quer que a espere para leva-la de volta? Tenho ordens para isso caso queira?

- Pode deixar, tenho um cartão do hotel, saberei ir ter de volta não se preocupe.

- Como queira, tenha um bom dia. – Tomoyo esperou que a viessem atender no portão do imenso jardim do castelo.

- Bom dia Srta em que posso ajudá-la? – Era Eriol que a foi atender.

- Muito bom dia meu senhor, gostaria de falar com o rei urgentemente.

- Peço desculpas mas o rei não se encontra disponível para atender ninguém.

- Mas é muito importante, vim de muito longe para que ele me ajude.

- Já disse menina, não poderei fazer nada para a ajudar.

- Por favor! – Tomoyo ficou com lágrimas nos olhos só em pensar que Sakura poderia estar a ser maltratada ou pior por algum bandido. - Ele é o único que me pode ajudar.

- Diga-me o que a atormenta tanto que só o rei a pode ajudar? Quem sabe eu possa ser-lhe útil em algo.

- Duvido muito, mas eu tenho de fazer alguma coisa, por favor senhor…?

- Desculpe a indelicadeza, sou Eriol Hiragiisawa.

- Tomoyo Daidougi, muito prazer é sobre a princesa do Japão, ela pode correr perigo.

- Como assim Srta Daidougi, onde se encontra a princesa neste momento? Espere… é muito precário que fale da princesa num local como este, por favor acompanhe-me.

#dentro duma sala no castelo#

- O senhor não me pareceu nada satisfeito quando mencionei que a princesa estaria em perigo, que se passa de tão importante que não podemos falar ainda a pouco ali fora?

- O que lhe vou dizer é muito importante que não conte a ninguém, por favor me prometa.

- O senhor está me a assustar, que é tão importante que tem pra me revelar?

- Apenas prometa, só depois poderei falar, e tenho fortes suspeitas que a princesa possa estar em perigo.

Tomoyo não gostou muito da insinuação daquele jovem senhor a sua frente. Será que ele sabia onde estava Sakura?

- Claro, pode estar descansado, prometo que nada irá vazar por mim.

- O que sei é que o rei Xiauxi quer aproveitar o facto da princesa estar no nosso pais, para fazer chantagem com o rei vizinho do Japão.

- Então acha que foi o rei que mandou raptar minha amiga, para depois reclamar direitos sobre o Japão?

- Possivelmente… sinto muito mas se a princesa está já em posse de algum malfeitor, temos de agir rapidamente.

- Por favor senhor, faço qualquer coisa mas não deixe que maltratem Sakura, ela é tão nobre e boa. Não devia tê-la deixado aventurar-se desta maneira e vir logo para a China que é um local tão perigoso para ela.

- Posso perguntar-lhe porque razão uma princesa deixa o seu reino e vem refugiar-se no lugar completamente cheio de perigos, principalmente para ela que tem tantos inimigos neste local?

- Ela não se veio refugiar, senhor. Ela veio em busca da sua felicidade.

- Desculpe mas não estou a entender! Felicidade? Aqui?

- Sim…, a princesa está tomada por uma espécie de maldição, e foi revelado que apenas na China a princesa encontraria a forma de quebrar o feitiço lançado e ser feliz para o resto da vida.

- Não fazia ideia, espero que consiga e terá desde já todo meu apoio.

Em outro lugar completamente desconhecido:

- Vejo que a princesinha aqui já acordou, teve um bom sono? Hahaha

- umumumumum! – Sakura não conseguia falar nada pois sua boca estava tapada com o lenço, coisa que já a incomodava.

- Está bem, eu também não sou nenhum monstro, vou tirar-te um bocadinho o lenço para respirares melhor, fica já sabendo que se gritares não faz mal, pois aqui ninguém te ouve. – Nisto o homem retira o lenço e Sakura respira bem fundo.

- O que quer de mim? Quem és você?

- Não te vou fazer mal algum, bem que até podia, mas sou um homem de respeito.

- Porque está a fazer isto comigo? Sabe que estas cordas estão-me a magoar?

- Eu sei mas é para te manter segura, quero ter a certeza que não vais a lado nenhum.

- Onde estou? AIII….! Estou com muita fome.

- Eu já te arranjo qualquer coisa, não posso deixar que morras, não ainda.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada, nada bem já venho e caladinha. Não vais querer chamar muito as atenções não é princesa? – Quando o homem saiu, Sakura começou a pensar numa forma de sair dali, a boca já estava destapada agora só faltava os pés e as mãos, mas isso com certeza ele não lhe ia desatar de livre vontade e daquela forma não ia a lado algum.

- Aqui tens, só te vou soltar as mãos um bocadinho, mas não abuses.

Sakura comeu e o homem logo lhe voltou a amarrar as mãos.

- O rei quando souber que me aprisionou, mandará mata-lo!

- O rei? Não me faças rir, aqui não é o Japão princesinha. Quero ver só a recompensa que o rei me dará quando te entregar. Vou ficar rico e tudo graças a ti e a minha sorte. Hahahahahah.

Sakura já começava a desesperar, pelo que tinha percebido o rei também estava contribuindo com o seu rapto e ela nem tinha mais notícias da sua amiga Tomoyo, tinha de armar uma forma de sair dali.

Passaram-se dois dias e Tomoyo tentava de todas as maneiras encontrar Sakura junto com o seu novo amigo Eriol, o rei Fugitaka já tinha recebido a noticia que a princesa sua filha, havia desaparecido e já o rei Xiauxi andava a descobrir quem a tinha raptado. Sakura estava em muito mau estado, passava noites em branco e mal se alimentava, as cordas já começavam a ferir os seus pulsos e seus olhos haviam perdido todo o brilho esverdeado que tanto os caracterizava.

- Socorro… Socorro… por favor… – cada vez que gritava era em vão, parecia que estava aprisionada no fim do mundo, onde ninguém ali passava.

- Está aqui alguém? Eu ouvi gritar, está ai alguém? – De quem seria aquela voz, Sakura não a reconhecia, talvez estivesse ai quem a levaria daquele quarto e a levasse até sua amiga.

- Por favor, ajudem, estou aqui… –quem estaria ali, começava a assustar-se, como é que alguém podia estar ali, num local desabitado, onde só era visitado uma vez ou outra para ser deixada tralha de algumas casas do clã? Aproximou-se e parou espantado com a imagem que viu, era uma bela mulher mas jogada em cima da cama, provavelmente não comia nem dormia direito pelo aspecto que demonstrava.

- Como a Srta veio aqui parar? E o que faz aqui amarrada desse jeito?

- Explicar-lhe-ei tudo mas antes, por favor, tire-me daqui.

- Claro, mostre-me os braços. – Nesse momento alguém estava a chegar, só dando tempo de Sakura empurrar-lo para o outro lado do quarto.

- Esconda-se, ele não o pode ver.

- Ele quem? – Quando se colocou debaixo de um grande cobertor viu a figura que tinha entrado no quarto, não podia acreditar no que via, era seu primo Yama Li.

- Tem passado bem princesa? – princesa? Era só essa a pergunta que se formava na cabeça de Shaoran, será que ela era mesmo a princesa que esse estava a pensar?

- Só venho dizer que ainda hoje te levarei daqui até um outro local um pouco mais apropriado.

- Realmente aqui tem muitos ratos. – Sakura disse com um toque de ironia na voz.

- Muito espertinha, vamos ver se te ris depois desta. – Yama Li abriu a mão e com um forte balanço, deu um estalo no rosto de Sakura abrindo-lhe um pouco do lábio.

- Aiiiii…

- É para aprenderes a te meteres no teu lugar, parva. E só por castigo não te trarei comida até a noite, agora vê se aprendes. – Com isto sai do quarto deixando Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos e Shaoran espantado com a cena que presenciou.

- Está bem? Como ele foi capaz, que insolente.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Eu estou bem, só gostava que me soltasse e me levasse daqui. – Shaoran estava a desamarrar as cordas dos pulsos quando se lembrou do que o primo tinha dito " tem passado bem princesa?" será que aquela era a princesa fugitiva do Japão de quem todos comentavam estar desaparecida? Só havia uma forma de descobrir.

- Desculpe-me Srta mas o que ele quis dizer com princesa? Você é mesmo a princesa do Japão?

- Sou sim, Sakura Kinomoto muito prazer, alem de não ser a melhor ocasião para apresentações.

- Shaoran Li, muito prazer também, mas diga-me como veio aqui parar?

- Não sei direito, eu estava em um hotel quando fui abrir a porta e acho que acordei aqui mas não sei o que se passou entretanto.

- Compreendo mas vamos rápido, tem de sair daqui Srta ou Yama voltará.

- Como sabe…

- Depois explico-lhe mas agora venha rápido.

_**continua**_

§§§§

Ai este capitulo ficou mais pikinininho não foi? No próximo prometo que vou melhorar e fazer maiorzinho!

Que acharam? Gostaram, ou nem por isso? Queria muito saber as voças opiniões para me dar uma ideia daquilo que tenho de melhorar.

Vá lá não custa mesmo nada o botãozinho tá aqui mesmo em baixo :-( a dizer "review"

Mais uma vez muito obrigado a quem manda comentários e espero mesmo que continuem, alem de eu saber que muita gente gosta apenas de ler a fic até ao fim eu pedia mesmo (desesperadamente hihihi) por um comentário porque é sempre bom ter mais uma mensagenzinha no correio electrónico por isso

Vá lá pessoal dêem-me essa alegria :-)


	5. novos amigos

Oix, cheguei com mais um capítulo de **luta pelo amor** aquela fic fantástica que todos vocês adoram não é verdade? Eu sei que sim. (brincadeirinha)

_**Cap.5 – novos amigos**_

§§§§§§§§§§§

**cap. Anterior**

- Não se preocupe Sr. Eu estou bem, só gostava que me soltasse e me levasse daqui. – Shaoran estava a desamarrar as cordas dos pulsos quando se lembrou do que o primo tinha dito " tem passado bem princesa?" será que aquela era a princesa fugitiva do Japão de quem todos comentavam estar desaparecida? Só havia uma forma de descobrir.

- Desculpe-me Srta mas o que ele quis dizer com princesa? Você é mesmo a princesa do Japão?

- Sou sim, Sakura Kinomoto muito prazer, alem de não ser a melhor ocasião para apresentações.

- Shaoran Li, muito prazer também, mas diga-me como veio aqui parar?

- Não sei direito, eu estava em um hotel quando fui abrir a porta e acho que acordei aqui mas não sei o que se passou entretanto.

- Compreendo mas vamos rápido, tem de sair daqui Srta ou Yama voltará.

- Como sabe…

- Depois explico-lhe mas agora venha rápido.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sakura seguiu o homem que a estava a salvar das mãos daquele insensível que sabe-se lá para onde a levaria.

Passaram pelos caminhos mais resguardados para não serem vistos, ainda mais com a princesa naquelas condições, quem os visse poderia pensar que Shaoran estava a raptar Sakura.

- Vamos até aquela casa, é de minha prima e ela com certeza que a ajudará.

- Muito obrigado por tudo, mas tem certeza que sua prima não ficará aborrecida?

- Claro que não, vamos por aqui. Poderia só esperar um bocadinho enquanto a chamarei e falarei com ela sobre o sucedido?

- Claro, ficarei a espera. Mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigado Sr Li. – Enquanto Shaoran falava com a prima, Sakura apreciava todos os cantos do jardim, era magnifico como num espaço tão grande como aquele, houvesse tantas espécies de plantas e arvores e tão bem tratadas.

- Então a Srta é que é a princesa Sakura? Bem vinda a minha casa, acho que não é nenhum palácio mas assim mesmo é bastante confortável. Meu nome é Meilin Li, muito prazer – Sakura ficou espantada com a facilidade com que aquela jovem ali na sua frente lhe falava, não parecia nada incomodada com o facto de ela ser uma pessoa da realeza e era exactamente assim que Sakura gostava de ser tratada, como uma pessoa normal.

- Espero mesmo de todo o coração não estar a incomodar.

- Claro que não, eu adoro visitas, mas nem mesmo meu primo já me vem visitar. Venha comigo Srta acho que está a precisar de um banho, pedirei para que lhe preparem e depois arrumarei umas roupas limpas para si, tudo bem assim?

- Claro, está óptimo mas gostava de fazer um pedido.

- Diga, se eu poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Trate-me apenas por Sakura, não gosto muito de Srta e muito menos de princesa.

- Claro, S-A-K-U-R-A. – Meilin soletrou o seu nome e depois as duas riram-se muito. Meilin era uma jovem muito bonita, era alta, tinha os cabelos compridos quase pela cintura pretos, e uns olhos cor de rubi brilhantes, seu corpo também era bastante elegante e notava-se muito bem as curvas definidas de que era dotada.

Depois de que Sakura acabou de tomar o seu banho e de vestir uma roupa limpa, foi acompanhada por uma das empregadas da casa até onde se encontravam Meilin e seu primo Shaoran.

- Vejo que a roupa te serviu Sakura, estas muito bem.

- Obrigado. – Sakura corou um pouco pela forma com Meilin lhe tinha elogiado, já Shaoran, bem Shaoran estava como que hipnotizado com a figura que tinha entrado na sala. Sakura estava realmente bonita e agora com um leve toque de aroma floral fazia com que o ambiente se tornasse mais agradável do que já era. Seus olhos verde-esmeraldas eram como duas piscinas onde se podia quase mergulhar.

- Shaoran, Shaoran… estás a ouvir?

- Diz Meilin, desculpa estava com a cabeça noutro lado.

- Pois estavas, não ouvis-te nada do que eu disse.

Olha, tenho de ir para minha casa, venho mais logo para ver como estão, se não te importares de ficar com a princesa um bocado.

- Claro que não. – Shaoran sabia que o tom de voz com que Meilin lhe dirigira as ultimas palavras não fora nada agradável, ele a conhecia e sabia que o riso que estava na sua cara não era coisa boa que lá viria.

O dia passou muito bem em casa de Meilin, as duas divertiram-se imenso e aos poucos, Sakura foi voltando a adquirir o sorriso perdido pelos dias de prisioneira, sua nova amiga a fazia sentir-se muito melhor. Passearam bastante pelos jardins da mansão, andavam a cavalo e conversavam. Quando a noite chegou, Shaoran foi ver como elas se estavam a interagir e até que foi surpreendido, Sakura falava com a maior facilidade e sempre exibia um sorriso nos lábios, " que lindo sorriso" pensava.

- Já chegou priminho! Venha até aqui conversar connosco.

Sakura levantou-se e cumprimentou Shaoran. – Boa noite Senhor Li.

- Boa noite Srta Kinomoto, como tem passado o dia? Espero que minha prima não a tenha chateado muito.

- Que ideia senhor Li, eu e sua prima Meilin nos divertimos bastante.

Foi a vez de Meilin se prenunciar.

- Bem peço desculpa mas estou muito cansada e vou só subir para tomar um bom banho relaxante, com licença primo, Sakura.

- Nesse caso eu não o quero aborrecer senhor Li, também irei…

- Não, não é preciso Sakura, acho que meu "primo" gostaria muito da tua companhia e alem do mais, ele foi quem te salvou e vocês mal falaram, "não é meu primo?"

Ele sabia, sabia desde cedo que sua prima estava a tramar alguma.

- cla-claro, não é aborrecimento ter sua companhia Srta Kinomoto.

Quando Meilin se retirou, Sakura ficou a observar o rapaz na sua frente. Ele era realmente muito bonito.

- Queria mais uma vez agradecer por me ter tirado daquele lugar horrível, acho que não aguentaria muito mais ficar lá, nem alimento eu tinha. – Shaoran sentiu como se o estômago contorcesse de raiva, quem era seu primo para fazer uma moça tão bela, gentil e delicada como Sakura passar fome e maus-tratos? Se ele o apanha-se naquele momento…

- Passa-se alguma coisa Sr. Li? Está ai parado a olhar o vazio.

- Peço desculpa princesa, não era…

- Por favor, apenas me trate de Sakura, não gosto muito que me tratem com superioridade só porque nasci princesa.

- De acordo desde que me chame apenas de Shaoran, senhor faz-me parecer mais velho. – Os dois riram e ficaram a conversar até uma boa parte da noite.

Meilin até foi espreitar do cimo da escadaria para ver como estava a ser a conversa do seu chato primo mas se surpreendeu com a interacção dos dois. O que mais a chamava a atenção eram os olhares que ambos dirigiam uma ao outro, pareciam que se perdiam neles, e também outra coisa que fez bastante confusão a Meilin era o porque de seu primo permitir que Sakura o tratasse pelo seu nome coisa que ele não admitia de ninguém excepto a própria família e mesmo assim havia membros em que ele exigia o respeito de ser tratado por Li.

2 Dias depois

- Desejava falar com o senhor Eriol.

- Só um momento que irei já chamar. – Mais uma vez Tomoyo andava em desespero com o não reaparecimento de sua prima, ela já estava desaparecida à 5 dias e ainda não havia nada de noticias dela.

- A que devo sua visita Srta. Daidougi? Aconteceu alguma coisa sobre aquilo? – Tomoyo e Eriol decidiram que iria fazer de tudo para encontrar Sakura mas deixariam tudo em silêncio absoluto para não haver boatos.

- Antes fosse, Sr. Eriol, eu começo a desesperar por não haver nenhuma notícia, será que aconteceu alguma coisa mais grave, e se estiver morta? Eu não quero mais ficar com esta agonia no meu peito.

- Não podemos desistir agora, eu também não tenho tido notícia por parte de nenhum lado mas acho que a alguém que nos pode ajudar, pelo menos acho que sim se eu o fizer mudar de ideias, só que teremos de meter mais uma pessoa em nosso plano.

- Eu não sei se é arriscado de mais, e se essa pessoa se virar contra nos para receber uma quantia elevada?

- Tenho certeza mais que absoluta que isso não iria acontecer, meu amigo é a pessoa mais honesta que existe, e também nos podia ajudar em muito pois é da família mais influente da China.

- Conto consigo para fazer o que poder mas por favor tome cuidado, não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça a si também.

- Eriol espantou-se com a admissão da moça, desde que ali aparecera, ele andava dia e noite com Tomoyo no pensamento mas saber que ela se preocupava com ele, isso era demais para a sua pobre cabecinha.

- A última coisa que quero é que a Srta se deixe abater pois não penso em ver desaparecer esse brilho dos seus olhos, agora volte e descanse pois sua prima se encontra bem tenho certeza.

- Muito obrigada, não sei como lhe hei-de agradecer pelo que te feito por mim.

na pequena mansão de Meilin

- Que sobremesa fabulosa, não sabia que eras assim tão dotada para doces Sakura.

- Aprendi com uma das cozinheiras de meu reino, sempre que ela fazia os seus doces eu assistia até que lhe pedi para me ensinar, mas tínhamos de fazer isso escondido pois se meu pai desconfiasse que eu metia as minhas "preciosas" mãos nos tachos ou no forno, ele era capaz de mandar matar a pobre coitado de doceira.

- hahaha, as coisas que aprontavas, eu gostava de ter visto.

- Não tive uma infância muito boa, não tinha amigos porque meu pai não deixava eu estudar em escolas normais, mas mesmo assim eu dava a volta com outras formas, nem sabes quantas vezes trepei pelo muro exterior do castelo.

- Mas não era arriscado? Não te descobriam?

- Infelizmente meu pai sempre teve em primeiro plano o seu posto para com a sociedade, e minha mãe morreu quando eu era ainda muito nova.

- Desculpa não sabia, deve ser muito difícil para ti.

- Agora já não é pois aprendi a lidar com a situação desde muito nova mas nunca me esqueci do seu rosto, mesmo eu sendo uma criancinha. Tenho sentido muito a sua falta.

- Chega de falar de coisas tristes, não quero mais ver uma lágrima nesse rosto, a partir deste dia só haverá alegrias na tua vida.

- Quem me dera que fosse assim tão fácil, esqueces-te da causa da minha real vinda para a China? E depois ainda há o problema da Tomoyo, sinto-me tão mal por não poder ir procura-la e dizer-lhe que estou bem, ela deve estar à dias a minha procura, até tenho medo que ela cometa uma loucura.

- Quanto a isso acho que posso resolver o teu problema, o meu primo saiu hoje bem cedo de sua casa, passou aqui e ainda não voltou e disse-me que ia a procura da tua amiga nem que fosse ao fim do mundo.

- De verdade? Estranho, ele disse mesmo essas palavras ou és tu que como sempre exageras na dose?

- Bem… não custa nada dar um incentivo para que as coisas se tornem mais positivas, hehehe. Mas não vamos desesperar, se meu primo foi a procura dessa tua amiga Tomoyo, de certeza que logo, logo vocês estarão juntas de novo.

- Eu não queria abusar nem um pouco da vossa gentileza, já é um milagre eu ter encontrado duas pessoas tão gentis como tu e teu primo Shaoran, e agora só dou problemas, não quero de forma alguma que teu primo se arrisque para me ajudar.

- Meu primo? Achas mesmo que ele está a fazer tudo por mera obrigação de cortesia ou então por gentileza? O Xiao-lang é a pessoa mais complicada que eu conheço e tem a certeza que ele te ajuda por um pouco mais do que gentileza.

- Como assim? Não estou a entender. – Pela primeira vez Sakura sentiu uma estranha mas agradável sensação, pelos seus pensamentos só passava a ideia de Shaoran a considerar não apenas como sua convidada ou Princesa do Japão e sim algo mais que isso.

- Sakura? Sakura…. Estás a ouvir-me? Estou a chamar-te a horas? Onde tinhas a cabeça.

Sakura enrubesceu só de pensar em que, ou melhor em quem, estava a pensar.

- Nada, estava só a pensar… a pensar em… haaa deixa para lá, não era nada de mais. – Meilin estranhou a desculpa, num momento estavam a falar de seu primo e no outro… no outro, encarava uma Sakura super vermelha. Será que?...

Shaoram, tal como Meilin tinha dito, andava a procura de uma tal Tomoyo Daidougi mas não sabia por onde começar a não ser que fosse ter com a pessoa que tinha acesso a todo o reino, seu amigo Eriol.

- Bom dia, sou Li Xiao-lang e preciso urgentemente de falar com Eriol Hiraggizawa, é um assunto urgente do clã Li.

-com certeza Sr. Li, aguarde um momento.

…

- A que deve tamanha gentileza desta visita meu amigo Xiao-lang? Por acaso estás doente?

- Deixa-te de brincadeiras, tenho um assunto de grande importância para te falar mas não pode ser aqui, há alguma sala em que podemos falar em segurança. – Eriol estranhou a seriedade de Shaoran, seria realmente um assunto sério?

- Acompanha-me, na minha sala podemos conversar em segurança?

- Tens a certeza, é que o que tenho para te dizer não pode ser espalhado por ai.

- Ok, tenho a certeza que a minha sala é a mais segura deste castelo, hahaha, mas agora a sério o que é tão importante? Nunca te vi nesse estado.

- Preciso que me encontres o paradeiro de Daidougi Tomoyo, o mais rápido que poderes. – Eriol quase que teve uma coisinha quando ouviu o nome da sua Tomoyo sendo dito por Shaoran, e de uma forma tão séria.

- O que queres da Tomoyo? Ela não fez nada de mal, e como é que a conheces?

- Calma, eu não a conheço mas preciso de a encontrar e o mais rápido possível, só mais uma coisinha… eu ouvi-te pronunciar a Srta Daidougi por Tomoyo, será que não me escondes nada?

- A Srta Tomoyo é minha amiga sim e depois, eu tenho tentado ajuda-la…

…

- Sim, tens tentado ajudá-la a quê?

- Desculpa mas não te posso dizer, se tivesses sido um pouco menos infantil a um par de dias talvez eu te pudesse dizer.

- Não estou a perceber nada do que estas para ai a dizer, podias explicar-me? Olha eu tenho muito trabalho ainda pela frente e precisava do paradeiro de Daidougi Tomoyo, e pensei que me pudesses ajudar sendo o conselheiro real e tendo aceso a todo o reino.

- Posso ao menos saber porque queres saber? Ela nem é daqui, veio do Japão com…

- Não precisas esconder, eu sei que ela veio com a princesa Sakura e é exactamente por isso que eu preciso saber onde ela tá.

- Que exactamente sabes da princesa? Se queres que Tomoyo te diga onde ela está neste momento, posso garantir-te que nem ela nem eu te sabemos dizer isso.

- Eu não preciso saber isso. – Eriol estranhou um sorriso abrir no rosto de Shaoran, ainda para mais que ele nunca sorria. - A princesa está neste momento em casa de minha prima Meilin.

- Mas… mas... como é que… ai explica-me tudo direito.

- Espera, sabes que eu não gosto de me repetir muitas vezes e o melhor seria chamar a tua TÃO amiga Tomoyo e assim eu explico tudo aos dois.

- E como sei que não és um expia qualquer?

- Deixa-te de brincadeiras ok? Não tenho o dia todo, (pensando alto) ainda quero fazer uma surpresa a ela.

- disses-te alguma coisa? Que surpresa?

- Eu? Eu não disse nada, deves ter percebido mal. Vamos mas é logo que eu não tenho o dia todo.

No hotel de Tomoyo

(tu-ut-tu) – quem é? Eriol? – Tomoyo não acreditou quando viu pelo buraquinho do visor da porta a imagem de seu amigo Eriol.

- Podes abrir, está tudo bem.

- Que fazes aqui? Nunca vens ter aqui, sou sempre eu que vou até ao castelo.

- É que desta vez aconteceu um imprevisto, podemos entrar?

- Claro, claro, que indelicadeza a minha, façam favor, eu sou Tomoyo Daidougi, muito prazer.

- Eu sou Li Shaoran, igualmente muito prazer.

- A que devo a vossa visita? Por que não me telefonou a avisar, Eriol?

- Desculpa Tomoyo, mas é que meu amigo apareceu sem avisar e eu achei que o mais seguro era vir até aqui.

- É sobre a princesa, eu fiquei encarregado de encontrar uma Srta chamada Daidougi Tomoyo, deve ser a…

- Sou eu sim, o que sabe sobre a Sakura? Onde ela está? Está bem? Por favor diga-me tudo, tudo.

- Calma Tomoyo, o Li irá contar tudo como se passou, nem eu sei ainda da história mas acho que não nos precisamos preocupar com a segurança da princesa.

- Como assim, ela está bem? – Tomoyo tinha ficado radiante com a notícia de que a sua querida e adorada amiga se encontrava bem e em segurança a alguns dias, era como se lhe tivessem tirado um grande peso de tristeza de cima. Não ficou muito contente quando Shaoran lhes contou o estado em que a tinha encontrado deixando até cair uma lágrima de desespero ao pensar no sofrimento que Sakura tinha passado.

- Mas agora ela encontra-se bem e a Srta Daidougi nao se precisa preocupar mais.

- Claro, eu queria agradecer muito tudo o que fez por ela, ai não sabe o desespero em que fiquei estes dias. Sakura é como se fizesse parte da minha existência e saber que ela podia estar em qualquer lugar imundo e até podia ter acontecido algo mais grave, eu não quero nem pensar mais.

- Não precisas te preocupar mais querida Tomoyo, vamos então ver a princesa? Também quero a conhecer, tens me falado tão bem dela nestes dias que estou até com certa curiosidade. – Tomoyo corou um pouco ao ser chamada de queria e Shaoran amarrou a cara quando ouviu seu amigo Eriol dizer que estava com curiosidade.

- A princesa Sakura não precisa que te armes em engraçadinho para cima dela. – sussurou Shaoran bem perto de Eriol para que Tomoyo não ouvisse.

- Princesa "Sakura"? Não sabia que se tratavam já assim, sabes meu amigo é que Tomoyo me falou tão bem dela e como é linda e gentil, só fiquei com curiosidade. – Eriol sabia que aquelas palavras estavam a deixar Shaoram incrivelmente irritado mas mesmo assim abriu um enorme sorriso de regozijo.

Shaoran passou o resto do caminho emburrado sem queres dar evidencias que foi bastante afectado com as palavras debochadas do amigo.

- Chegamos, importam-se de esperar só um pouco.

- Á vontade.

**§§§continua§§§**

Bem parece que passou mais um cap.

Mas não desesperem pois para a semana há mais, a minha reserva de capítulos esta a acabar por isso não sei se vou passar a demorar mais um bocadinho a postar mas nada de mais e garanto que o próximo ainda sai na sexta-feira.

Muitíssimo obrigado pelas reviews, não sabem como é importante recebe-las e conto com a vossa ajuda para me darem força, **e queria também lançar uma espécie de desafio:**

Queria saber quais os vossos desejos, ou melhor, que rumo gostavam que esta fic tomasse.

**Declaro aberto o cantinho das opiniões (lol) **conto convosco


	6. felicidades e descobertas

Oix, cheguei com mais um capítulo de **luta pelo amor**

_**Cap.6 – felicidade e descobertas**_

§§§§§§§§§§§

**cap. Anterior**

- Mas agora ela encontra-se bem e a Srta Daidougi nao se precisa preocupar mais.

- Claro, eu queria agradecer muito tudo o que fez por ela, ai não sabe o desespero em que fiquei estes dias. Sakura é como se fizesse parte da minha existência e saber que ela podia estar em qualquer lugar imundo e até podia ter acontecido algo mais grave, eu não quero nem pensar mais.

- Não precisas te preocupar mais querida Tomoyo, vamos então ver a princesa? Também quero a conhecer, tens me falado tão bem dela nestes dias que estou até com certa curiosidade. – Tomoyo corou um pouco ao ser chamada de queria e Shaoran amarrou a cara quando ouviu seu amigo Eriol dizer que estava com curiosidade.

- A princesa Sakura não precisa que te armes em engraçadinho para cima dela. – sussurou Shaoran bem perto de Eriol para que Tomoyo não ouvisse.

- Princesa "Sakura"? Não sabia que se tratavam já assim, sabes meu amigo é que Tomoyo me falou tão bem dela e como é linda e gentil, só fiquei com curiosidade. – Eriol sabia que aquelas palavras estavam a deixar Shaoram incrivelmente irritado mas mesmo assim abriu um enorme sorriso de regozijo.

Shaoran passou o resto do caminho emburrado sem queres dar evidencias que foi bastante afectado com as palavras debochadas do amigo.

- Chegamos, importam-se de esperar só um pouco.

- Á vontade.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Depois de Shaoran falar com Meilin, esta deu um longo suspiro de contentamento.

- Pensei por instantes que não tinhas conseguido encontra-la, a Sakura ficou a tarde toda sentada na beira da janela e acabou por adormecer lá mesmo de tanto esperar.

- Como ela está? – O tom da pergunta esbanjava preocupação por tudo quanto era lado.

- Está bem, e encontra-se no quarto. Acho melhor não a acordar-mos, pedimos para os convidados entrarem e esperarem por ela.

- Sim, também acho melhor não a incomodar-mos. Vou chama-los.

-Meilin abriu um imenso sorriso, pela primeira vez viu seu primo preocupado verdadeiramente com alguém.

- Muito prazer, sou Meilin Li e tenho tomado muito bem conta da princesa.

- Fico-lhe muito agradecida pelo que tem feito, sou Tomoyo Daidougi e amiga de Sakura.

- Meilin, acho que já ouvis-te falar do meu amigo Eriol Hiragizawa, ele é conselheiro real.

- Muito prazer Srta Li, seu primo já me tinha falado de si.

- Espero que bem, de si também já me tinha falado. – Quando menos esperavam ouviram passos apressados nas escadas, Sakura vinha a correr do quarto e quando avistou Tomoyo deu-lhe um grande abraço.

- Tomoyo, que saudades, pensei que estivesses em perigo, como tens passado, ai tenho tanta coisa para te falar.

- Calma, ainda te dá um tréco de tanta preocupação, eu estou bem e sei que também estás. Aiiii que saudades amiga.

- Também não me aguentava de saudades, o Li é uma pessoa espectacular que para alem de me ter ajudado quando eu precisei, também foi a tua procura. – Sakura virando-se para Li. – Muito obrigada Shaoran.

Tomoyo conhecia Sakura bem o suficiente para ver que por detrás dos olhos esmeralda havia algo mais que uma pessoa agradecida.

Os dias passaram e ficou combinado que Sakura durante um tempo não iria sair de casa de Meilin, e que Tomoyo ficaria também para não levantar suspeitas. Sakura ia a descer a escadaria que dava ao salão quando ouviu um grito, mas não um grito de dor e sim um grito de quem está enervado. Andando muito lentamente para não ser ouvida, Sakura foi-se aproximando das falas no Salão, era Meilin e Shaoran mas apenas Shaoran parecia muito irritado mesmo.

- Eu já disse a minha opinião sobre tudo isto, eu não quero nem vou ceder as vontades daqueles velhos interesseiros.

- Mas Xiao-lang, não está ao teu alcance de reivindicares o que quer que seja, se eles decidirem que tens de o fazer vais mesmo ter de o fazer.

- Sinceramente, nem pareces tu a falar, que foi que abandonou o serviço do Clã? Quem é que se recusou a ajuda-los naquela missão que eles intitulavam perfeita? Quem é que…

- CHEGA XIAO-LANG, sabes bem o porquê de eu ter recusado, era indecente o que eles tinham em mente, jamais desceria ao nível do Ancião e muito menos deixaria que me controlassem. Eu recusei e paguei o preço por isso, agora tu, Xiao-lang nunca me ouvis-te dizer que concordava com o que eles chamam de tua obrigação, mas temos de pensar com lógica, és o futuro Líder do Clã e a menos que deixes de pertencer a eles jamais podes contestar uma decisão tomada.

- POIS SE É ISSO QUE ELES QUEREM, É ISSO QUE EU VOU FAZER, MAS NEM PENSEM QUE VAO TER UM HERDEIRO, NÃO LHES DAREI ESSE PRAZER, JAMAIS.

- Pensa bem, não cometas uma loucura, bem sei que não a amas nem nunca a amarás, mas a partir do momento crucial é para toda a vida.

- Ainda tenho muito que pensar, agora quero é esvaziar a cabeça, vou levar um dos cavalos do celeiro, alguma coisa e sabes onde estou.

- Deixa comigo.

Sakura não percebeu nada da conversa, nem devia ter percebido pois agora sentia-se culpada por estar a interromper uma conversa que supostamente deveria ser privada, mas privada com tantos gritos só mesmo uma pessoa muito surda não ouviria.

Quando viu que Meilin começava a subir em direcção ao esconderijo improvisado de Sakura, esta só teve tempo de fingir que acabava de se levantar e ia em direcção da cozinha.

- Bom dia Meilin, está um lindo dia não está?

- Bem parece que sim mas para mim não começou lá muito bem.

- O que se passou? Sentes-te bem?

- Sim não é nada de mais, deixa para lá.

- Tudo bem se precisares de alguma coisa eu faço. Queres que te leve o pequeno-almoço ao quarto? – Sakura não estava muito a vontade mas não podia dar indícios que ouvira a conversa entre ela e o primo.

- Está tudo bem, deixa estar eu já comi com o Xiao-lang, e só mais uma coisa Sakura, és uma péssima mentirosa.

Sakura sentiu as faces esquentarem com o misterioso sorriso que Meilin lhe lançou. Realmente ele nunca fora uma excelente mentirosa e parecia que desta vez tinha sido apanhada em cheio.

- Desculpa, mas eu não fiz de propósito, ia a sair do meu quarto quando ouvi um grito que era de Shaoran mas depois fiquei com medo da vossa reacção se me apanhassem numa altura daquelas e confesso que também estava um tanto curiosa então foi isso. – Sakura falava tudo a correr pois o seu acanhamento não lhe permitiam falar e pensar ao mesmo tempo.

- Deixa para lá, estou muito cansada, vou para o meu quarto, qualquer coisa estou lá e como já deves saber, se precisares de algo urgente o Xiao-lang esta por ai nos campos com o cavalo, mas eu se fosse a ti não o incomodava, ele precisa mesmo de um tempinho sozinho para ver se esfria um bocado a cabeça.

- Claro, não tinha intenção de o incomodar, muito pelo contrário.

A manhã estava mesmo muito triste sem Meilin a gritar pela casa e Tomoyo teve de tratar de uns assuntos com Eriol.

- Que seca, não se faz nada, vou ver o jardim talvez lá encontre a minha futura ocupação, haha.

Sem êxito a manhã concluiu-se sendo mesmo muito aborrecida, o almoço apenas ela e os empregados estavam prontos visto que Meilin pediu o almoço no quarto.

- Por favor Yeexin, eras capaz de me fazer um almocinho bem leve para levar ao Sr Li?

- Com certeza minha senhora. Levarei já mesmo.

- Óptimo vou só ao meu quarto buscar um chapéu e desço já.

Já que não havia nada para se fazer, Sakura decidiu que levaria um almoço bem gostoso para Shaoran, desde manha que não aparecia em casa para tragar algo e isso não lhe fazia muito bem.

- Estou pronta Yeexin.

- O seu pedido senhora, está uma salada fresquinha e umas peças de fruta, desculpe o arrojo mas tive a liberdade de colocar uma fatia de bolo de chocolate pois disse que era para o Sr Li.

- Sim é para o Sr Li mas o que tem o bolo de chocolate a ver?

- É a coisa que o Sr Li mais gosta, bolo de chocolate e sei que o Sr não anda muito bem e pensei que se fosse a Srta a dar ainda lhe sabia melhor. Yeexin pelo que Meilin lhe contava era uma das empregadas mais dadas da casa, tinha os seus 50 anos mas mesmo assim era óptima em tudo e muito atenciosa com os seus patrões.

- Muito obrigada, fiquei a saber mais um segredinho sobre Shaoran.

Não foi muito difícil de encontrar um cavalo a correr a alta velocidade pelos enormes campos da mansão, a expressão sempre séria mas gentil de Shaoran estava completamente transformada em raiva, duvida e principalmente tristeza.

- Shaoran… – Sakura acenou para que este a visse e logo após isso estava a desmontar do cavalo ao seu lado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Meilin está bem?

- Sim, está tudo bem, só estava um pouco preocupada, não apareces-te para almoçar e Meilin disse que tinhas saído cedo para andar de cavalo, pensei que te trazer um lanchinho te iria alegrar.

- Muito obrigada, sabes Sakura, um pouco de companhia por vezes é melhor que a solidão.

- Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Não deixa para lá. Vamos comer? Aposto que deve estar uma delícia.

Para Shaoran os minutos passados ao lado de Sakura eram mil vezes mais reconfortantes que a solidão que passava a tentar resolver os problemas.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Sakura estava com receio que a sua dúvida fosse de alguma forma incomodar Shaoran.

- Claro, que foi passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não, não esta tudo bem só estava aqui a pensar se te incomoda de alguma forma eu e Tomoyo estar-mos aqui, quer dizer, pelo que sei antes de nós aparecer-mos isto era mais sossegado, agora têm todos sempre que fazer e resolver para nossa segurança e…

- sshhhhh, se não tivesses de alguma forma aparecido por aqui, já mais conheceria uma pessoa tão fantástica e tão maravilhosa como tu. Shaoran estava com aquela confissão presa mas não pensaria ter coragem suficiente para lha revelar, já Sakura ficara mais escarlate que o tomate da Salada de Shaoran.

- É bom saber isso. – Durante um bom momento apenas tinham ambos olhos um para o outro, aquela situação estava a ficar deveras embaraçosa mas não desistiram até ouvirem um grito de Meilin vindo mesmo por de traz deles.

- Vocês ficaram surdos? Estou a mais de 5 minutos a tentar que me prestem atenção mas não, só acordam quando grito em cima de vocês? Que se passa priminho, estas um pouco vermelhinho, terás febre?

- Não é nada, diz lá o que querias. - Shaoran atacara a única coisa que estava a mão, a Salada.

- Bem de ti não quero nada, estava a tentar falar com a Sakura mas não sabia onde ela se tinha metido até Yeexin me dizer que te tinha vindo trazer o almoço. – Sakura que até ao momento não se tinha pronunciado tentava a todo o custo controlar o nervosismo mas este parecia incontrolável.

- Diz Meilin, estou aqui agora.

- Queria saber se podias vir comigo ao Shopping, sabes para aliviar a cabeça e tambem estou a precisar de mudar a decoração da sala e queria mesmo uma opinião tua.

- Ai eu não sei, podes não gostar e depois? Não sei se deva, até posso ir mas a parte das opiniões…

- Deixa de ser assim, tudo o que tu fazes ou dizes é perfeito por isso a decoração da sala não vai ser excepção.

- Eu não sei, o que achas Shaoran?

- Não sei, mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza, se a decoração fosse feita por ti de certeza que eu passaria mais tempo com a minha priminha.

- Ai é, queres dizer que a minha decoração não é boa é? Bem eu vou, deixo-vos pois a minha companhia não é lá muito boa, mas já te venho buscar Sakura não penses que vou ficar sem decoração!

O ambiente depois da saída de Meilin não foi o mais leve, ambos queriam de alguma forma aliviar a tenção mas o mero pensamento que tinham de se falar era bastante constrangedor. Lá com muita coragem e força de vontade Shaoran quebrou o gelo.

- Desculpa aquilo de à bocado, eu não queria de forma alguma te deixar constrangida e também não devia ter dito uma coisa daquelas, eu… eu… peço desculpa.

- Não foi nada Shaoran, até gostei de saber que a minha pessoas é considerada uma boa companhia, por vezes penso que só estorvo e atrapalho a vida das pessoas que me rodeiam.

- shhhhh, não digas isso nem a brincar, prefiro mil vezes a tua companhia do que por exemplo, a minha família tirando claro, minha mãe, irmãs e Meilin.

- Como assim? Não vejo como possa existir alguém de quem gostemos mais de estar do que a nossa família!

- Minha família não é igual as outras, são todos uns egoístas que só se importaram comigo quando eu era criança e mesmo assim abandonaram-me quando tinha apenas 8 anos, desde o momento eu que fui escolhido para liderar o Clã Li, nunca se mentalizaram de ter sido eu e agora muitos nem me falam.

- Lamento muito, não fazia ideia, peço desculpa. – A vontade de Sakura naquela hora era poder tirar aquela cara de sofrimento expressada no lindo rosto de Shaoran. Queria poder sofrer por ele já que era esse o seu destino, não fazia mal se pudesse acatar com mais um peso, se esse peso valesse a pena e o fizesse feliz.

- Não me olhes assim, por favor, essa cara não fica bem no teu rosto. - Por mais que Shaoran fosse treinado para ter auto-controlo total, aquele momento deixava que horas infinitas de treino escorressem pelos dedos, a sua vontade naquele momento era poder abraçar e confortar o anjo ao seu lado, sim… ela só podia ser um anjo caído do céu e perdido naquela terra cheia de maldade. Quem mais sofre com o sofrimento dos outros, ainda para mais com alguém pelo qual não tem laços, um simples homem que não lhe é nada?

O máximo que a sua sanidade deixou fazer foi pega-lhe na mão e conforta-la como podia mas esta não se inibiu, ao contrário do que se podia pensar, ela agarrou com mais força a mão estendida de Shaoran, passando assim não só consolo para ela e sim também para ele. O certo e o errado naquele momento deixaram de existir, não era identificável naquele instante os sentimentos que passavam nas mentes do jovens, apenas queriam que o ápice durasse eternamente, que o tempo parassem e que nunca mais tivessem de sentir outra coisa, a não seu o sentimento do momento.

Como começou, também acabou, logo Meilin chegou e sem muitas palavras puxou Sakura pela mão.

- Vamos menina, não quero chegar muito tarde e temos muitas coisas para encomendar.

Shaoran ficou a ver, aquela que a momentos o fez esquecer os problemas e pensar com bons olhos a vida, aquela que o fez ver que a vida é feita por quem a vive e não por aquilo que os outros querem que ele viva. Hoje mesmo iria resolver o seu problema, sem complicações impossíveis e sem dramas.

**§§§continua§§§**

Peço desc por ter ficado pequena mas como já tinha dito no cap. Anterior agora já não tenho a papinha feita de reserva, tenho de começar a encher o turbo e escrever umas reservinhas, pois é assim que eu funciono senão fica pequeno mesmo.

Quanto a comentários não sei bem o que hei-de dizer, os nossos passarinhos verdes tiveram a sua primeira experiência mais constrangedora mas muito ainda vai rolar. Que segredo será que Meilin não gosta de falar e a fez ser expulsa do clã? Alguém tem ideia?  
Olha que era uma boa questão para o **cantinho das opiniões. Conto mais uma vez com a vossa colaboração** (só uma pessoa participou no cantinho das opiniões BUÉÉÈ)** _Arigatou gozaimasu__ littledark XD_**

E claro que obrigada a todas as outras leitoras que acompanham "luta pelo Amor"


	7. decisões

Oi… a tanto tempo não é mesmo… bem mas eu disse que por muito que demorasse não iria desistir e aki estou eu de volta com mais um capitulo de**_ "luta pelo amor"_**

_**Cap. 7 – Decisões **_

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Cap. Anterior**

Shaoran ficou a ver, aquela que a momentos o fez esquecer os problemas e pensar com bons olhos a vida, aquela que o fez ver que a vida é feita por quem a vive e não por aquilo que os outros querem que ele viva. Hoje mesmo iria resolver o seu problema, sem complicações impossíveis e sem dramas.

§§§§§§§§§§§

A paisagem passava-lhe ao lado, não que Hong Kong fosse desprovida de beleza, o que era como uma mentira afirmar tal coisa, mas Sakura tinha a cabeça noutro ponto do mapa, mais propriamente Japão/Tomoeda. Sentia muitas saudades do pai, do reino e principalmente do seu quintal, o local mais bonito, para ela era como se fosse o seu paraíso particular. A cerejeira no centro foi a que mais presenciou todos os seus sofrimentos e alegrias, era com ela que gostava de passar a maioria do tempo.

Meilin não quis tirar Sakura dos seus pensamentos, mas não resistiu a saber se era no seu primo que a moça estava a pensar.

- Que se passa? Está tudo bem contigo?

- Sim, desculpa não se passa nada, só estava a pensar como tenho saudades do meu povo, da minha casa, do meu pai…

- Mas então quando pensas ir embora? Era melhor começar-mos a pensar onde procurar pelo teu principie encantado não é?

- Não sei se quero mesmo voltar, lá no Japão só me traz sofrimento. Eu quero uma vida nova, ter aquilo que não posso ter lá.

- Mas que eu saiba tu lá tens tudo, não tens? Afinal és a futura rainha, princesa do Japão.

- Não me referia a "ter" material e sim espiritual, no Japão a única coisa que posso fazer é ler e saber e o livro da etiqueta, não posso fazer realmente aquilo que eu quero.

- E podia saber o que realmente queres? Um desejo que gostavas de ver realizado, basta dizeres-me e vais ver que eu movo céu e terra para te ajudar. – Aquelas palavras tocaram no coraçãozinho de Sakura, afinal ela não era totalmente infeliz, ainda tinha Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol e pelo que ficou a saber hoje mesmo, Shaoran também se importava com o seu bem-estar.

- Muito obrigada, mesmo muito, muito obrigada, não sei como um dia ainda vos vou poder agradecer por me ajudarem tanto.

- Tenho a certeza que um dia ainda vais ter uma grande surpresa e tenho quase a certeza que vamos todos receber um agradecimento maior do que esperamos!

- Como assim? Não estou a entender?

- Não precisas entender, não por enquanto mas diz-me uma coisa mas mesmo muito sério, preciso que me respondas com a maior das sinceridades.

- Claro, diz o que se passa? Foi algo que eu fiz?

- Não, não é nada disso. Quer dizer, talvez tenhas feito algo a alguém mas nada que com o tempo não cresça e se torne numa coisa maravilhosa.

- Aiai, agora é que não estou a perceber nada.

- Deixa para lá o que eu disse, só me responde a uma coisa. O que sentes quando estas perto de meu primo?

Sakura hesitou ao máximo dar uma resposta directa. Como ela ia dizer para a prima de Shaoran que se sentia no céu ao seu lado? Era no mínimo constrangedor para não dizer vergonhoso.

- Ai Meilin, Shaoran é um bom amigo, ele ouve-me, faz-me sentir bem mesmo estando eu tão longe e… e…

- E?... ai Sakura não precisas ter medo do que sentes, eu mesma já senti uma paixão muito grande e incontrolável mas ao mesmo tempo, proibida. Sofri demais por não lutar com todas as minhas forças por algo que eu amava, espero sinceramente que meu primo não se deixe levar pelo problema que o aflige e tu és quem o podia apoiar e orientar para o caminho correcto.

- Mas? Se nem eu mesma sei o que tanto aflige o Shaoran como o vou poder ajudar? Eu queria muito poder ajuda-lo, mas também não sei se ele iria querer a minha ajuda.

- Mas é claro que ele ia querer, nestes anos todos que eu vi meu primo crescer nunca, mas nunca mesmo, o vi conversar com ninguém com um sorriso, apenas uma risada provocadora ou de superioridade, nunca sincera e também nunca o vi autorizar ninguém para que o tratasse pelo primeiro nome, apenas à sua família, até Eriol quando o chama de Shaoran não foi com autorização e sim pelo jeito de ser espontâneo que tem.

- Mas Shaoran contou-me que a família não gosta dele, isso é verdade?

- Não acredito! Shaoran contou-te isso, mais uma prova para as minhas desconfianças, ele não fala sobre a sua vida com ninguém. Só mesmo quem presenciou tudo como eu ou as suas irmãs e mãe sabem do passado de meu primo, nem Hiraggizawa que ele conhece a anos sabe de metade dos acontecimentos e tu mal chegas ele abre-se logo contigo? As minhas suspeitas estão mais que correctas.

- Que suspeitas? Eu não sei do que estas a falar mas eu queria muito poder ajudá-lo, todos vocês acolheram-me e principalmente o Li tem me ajudado muito como quando encontrou Tomoyo.

- Eu tenho uma ideia que pode resultar, anda cá e não fales a ninguém do nosso plano.

- Tudo bem.

§§§ No Japão §§§

- Senhor Fugitaka esta tudo bem? Deseja que lhe traga algo?

- Desejo sim… TRAZ-ME A MINHA FILHA! – Durante as semanas de desaparecimento da princesa Sakura o reino de Tomoeda estava quase de cabeças para baixo, tudo o que se ouvia falar era o assunto "princesa" e o estado de nervos do rei só piorava a cada dia, ninguém lhe podia dirigir uma palavra que apenas recebia gritos como resposta.

Por estranho que parecesse apenas uma pessoa estava contente no meio de tanta confusão, Mai Su parecia não se importar com nada do que passava a sua volta e muitas vezes saia para dar longos passeios onde só voltava bem tarde.

- Senhor Mai Su, tem a informação que lhe pedi?

- Mas é claro, acha que não conseguiria uma coisa tão simples agora ouça-me com atenção, a guarda real daqui a 2 dias partirá 25 para a China a fim de resgatarem a princesa mas ainda assim os que ficam estarão com força acrescida, aconselho a esperarem mais um pouco, o rei está já bastante debilitado e se lhe acontecer algo, ai sim o ataque seria perfeito.

- Não sei se poderei esperar tanto tempo, e se a princesa voltar entretanto? Deitaria anos de tolerância ao ar e não me parece que o amo ficasse contente por isso.

- Sei muito bem o que estou a dizer, mais uns dias e o pobrezinho do ignaro rei vai desta para melhor, quanto ao amo Yue acho que poderei trocar uma palavrinha com ele. A princesa esteve isolada este tempo todo na China e de certeza que não se iria deixar apanhar.

- Espero que tenhas razão, sabes que a decisão final não me cabe a mim por isso informarei imediatamente meu amo, ele saberá tomar a decisão mais íntegra.

- Com certeza Yukito, jamais duvidei da palavra do amo Yue, agora tenho de ir antes que me descubram, não nos era nada rentável neste momento.

- Tens toda a razão, informar-te-ei quando precisar novamente de informações. – Durante a instabilidade real Mai Su ajudava um grupo secreto de rebeldes que daria tudo, ate a sua vida, para ver o rei cair. Este juntou-se a muitos anos ao soberano para lhe ser mais fácil uma chegada de informação mas deu-se bem demais em relacionamento com a realeza o que lhe era apenas mais proveitoso. A partir do momento que se tornou conselheiro real todas as decisões tomadas por Fugitaka eram em função da mais valia para o grupo rebelde, assim estariam sempre um passo a frente podendo controlar todo o reino.

§§§§§§§§

As compras para Sakura e Meilin decorreram da melhor maneira possível, ambas se divertiram bastante e por incrível que parece, Meilin conseguiu esvaziar a cabeça dos problemas e preocupações. Realmente a companhia de Sakura fazia bem a todos, não admirava nada que Shaoran a tivesse escolhido embora ainda somente fossem desconfianças de sua prima.

- Ai Meilin estou estafada, como é que consegues ter tanta energia nesse corpo, ainda vamos demorar muito é que eu preciso mesmo de um bom banho e de uma boa cama.

- Que fracota, na realidade eu já acabei todas as compras, faltava-me apenas uma coisita ou outra mas nada de importante, poderei amanha pedir a uma das empregadas que me venha comprar, podemos ir embora mas antes eu não saio daqui sem provar o novo e delicioso gelado de morango daquela fabulosa gelataria nova! Achas que ainda consegues aguentar?

- Gelado de morango? Aquele que eu estou a pensar com raspas de bolacha em cima, que o li comprou para nós no outro dia?

- Bem eu estava mais a pensar com pepitas de chocolate em vez de raspas de bolacha de baunilha, mas sim é esse mesmo.

- Então de que estamos a espera? – Sakura adorava gelado, principalmente de morango mas o famoso gelado daquela gelataria ultrapassava todas as suas expectativas, era o mais delicioso e saboroso sorvete que alguma vez tivera a possibilidade de provar.

Enquanto as meninas se estava a divertir, em casa de Yelan o ambiente era de cortar a faca. Finalmente Shaoran decidira tomar uma decisão acerca do problema que lhe haviam imposto, tudo graças a Sakura, mas a partir deste momento estava decidido que enfrentaria quem se opusesse a sua escolha.

- Não é horas de se conciliar o clã jovem Xiao-lang, acho que uma outra hora seria mais propício.

- Mas eu preciso resolver isto ainda hoje xiak-san, que eu saiba vocês podem me chamar seja a que horas for e nem se importam com o que estou ou não a fazer, por isso tenho o direito de reunir todos quando quero discutir um assunto da ordem do clã. Afinal sou o vosso futuro líder.

- Tem toda a razão jovem, informarei imediatamente todos os membros e espero que todos o possam atender, com licença.

Shaoran ficara na sala do Clã e pensou como dentro de todos os membros Xiak-san era o mais bondoso, nunca deixara que nada de más intenções ferisse a família Li e fora ele que salvou sua prima no dia em que Meilin quase fora expulsa das paredes da mansão.

§§§ Flash-back §§§

- Mandara-me chamar, mal soube do requerimento da minha pessoa no conselho vim logo para…?

- Senta-te Meilin Li, temos um assunto muito sério a tratar e não pode ser adiado com mais conversas, vamos esclarecer tudo de uma vez. - Meilin olhou para a cara de todos presentes e numa das laterais quase na extremidade estava Shaoran, ele olhava para baixo como se tivesse com vergonha do que se iria tratar a seguir, isso assustou-a profundamente pois seu primo nunca se comportava daquela forma. O que se iria cuidar de tamanha importância.

- Estamos aqui reunidos hoje com a intenção transmitir-te uma decisão do Clã com respeito a ti. – Quem comandava o clã era o homem mais desprezível a face da terra, poderiam estar milhões de pessoas a sofrer e a morrer mas se para ele estivesse tudo bem, não movia nem deixava mover uma palha em sinal de ajuda.

- Decidimos que o casamento a ser realizado daqui a 30 noites, entre ti e Xikahro não poderá mais ser levado adiante. – Aquela informação levou minutos a ser processada na mente de Meilin, ela e Xikahro era um modelo perfeito de amor e felicidade e agora queriam acabar com tudo o que existia?

- Mas… porquê?

- Encontramos um melhor pretendente para uma Li, como futuro membro da família, Xikahro não era bom e poderia vir a ser um erro o vosso casamento, por isso decidimos que o casamento que iria ser realizado daqui a 30 noites continuará a ser preparado mas com a diferença do noivo que mudará para Hinuxiao Li. – Agora sim a cara de Meilin estava chocada… para alem de lhe estragarem os planos de casamento perfeito ainda mudavam o seu noivo como se fosse um prato de comida… mas quem eles pensam que são?

- Protesto… jamais me casarei com alguém que para alem de ser da minha família é-me um completo desconhecido! Nunca o vi na vida nem pretendo ver pois se querem que eu continue a pertencer a este clã só têm uma coisa a fazer… permitir o meu casamento com Xikahro.

- Nesse caso querida Meilin temos o desprazer de anunciar a tua saída do Clã Li, ficarás sem a protecção do Clã a partir do momento que deixares estas portas e nunca mais poderás participar de mais nenhuma das nossas decisões.

- Pois bem… se é assim que querem é assim mesmo que eu farei. Nunca mais se atrevam a meterem-se na minha vida. – As palavras saíram como um alívio para ela, a quanto tempo estava mortinha de se desfazer do clã mesmo sabendo que isso lhe iria custar o desprezo dos grandes membros da própria família, só tinha pena do primo e como ultimo aviso dentro do clã disse. - E Xiao-lang, não te deixes manipular por esses velhos ingratos… sabes bem que sempre que precisares de mim estarei pronta a te ajudar.

§§ Fim do flash-back §§§

Era isso mesmo que ele estava ali para fazer hoje, acabar com toda a palhaçada que o clã Li o impunha e seguir a sua vida para que fosse feliz e sem regras estúpidas como escolher a sua própria mulher.

§§§ Continua §§§

oix… eu sei, a muito tempo que não postava nada mas é que esta historia deu-me um **GRANDEEEEE** bloqueio de imaginação, e depois não consegui mesmo andar com ela…. Vou fazer os possíveis para que o próximo não demore tanto pois foram muitos meses sem actualização eu sei mas **gomen nasaii……**

Um grande **OBRIGADA / ARIGATOU / THANK YOU / GRACIAS / MERCI / DANKE / GRAZIE … **(Bem axo k já não sei mais línguas pra agradecer) para as keridas leitoras k me deixaram reviews, e claro para kem não deixa também mas eu gostava mais se recebesse. Não precisa dizer muita coisa, para mim basta um "posta o próximo" ou uma crítica de quem não gosta (também acontece), e muito eu ke o diga… tanta confusão xiiiiiii mas isso não interessa agora não é mesmo!.

bem ate um próximo capitulo

kureo-chan


	8. Problemas que nunca vão acabar

_Konichiwaaaaaaa…_

_**Eu sei k tive muuuuito tempo sem actualizar, foi mesmo muito tempo mas de agora em diante vou tentar fazer cap mais Softs para ver se mesmo que devagar isto anda…. Esta bastante parada não é?**_

§§§§§§§§§§§

**Cap. Anterior**

Era isso mesmo que ele estava ali para fazer hoje, acabar com toda a palhaçada que o clã Li o impunha e seguir a sua vida para que fosse feliz e sem regras estúpidas como escolher a sua própria mulher.

§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Cap.8 – problemas que nunca vão acabar_**

Sakura estava cansada de não fazer nada naquela casa. Queria poder ajudar de alguma forma, mesmo que não pudesse participar nas lidas da casa, ou em alguma coisa parecida, ela queria sentir-se útil.

Na ânsia de desesperadamente encontrar algo para fazer, esta subiu por umas escadas que davam a uma portinha no tecto, com certeza que seria um sótão e normalmente sótão é significado de materiais antigos, velhos e imprestáveis mas por vexes muito fascinantes.

Tal como as suas suspeitas eram correctas, tudo ali dentro se encontrava coberto de pó definição de muito antigo.

Esperou sinceramente que Meilin não se viesse a aborrecer com ela por mexer em coisas que não lhe diziam respeito mas a sua curiosidade falou mais alto, começou por abrir uma grande caixa de papelão onde estava identificada com uns caracteres desconhecidos por ela. Dentro encontravam-se alguns livros velhos e objectos incomuns mas que não deixavam de ter a sua atracção.

Passou metade do dia na descoberta de novas realidades e factos que ela não sabia que existiam. Metade não era decifrável, estavam em caracteres desconhecidos e alem de ter um bom nível de conhecimento nos mais variados idiomas e culturas aqueles tinham um sentido especial que a faziam fascinar-se alem do normal.

- Tenho de pedir a Meilin que me deixe vir a descoberta do significado de tudo isto, e quem sabe ela não me poderá ajudar a decifrar estes caracteres. – Com esses pensamentos optimistas desceu pela mesma escadinha de onde tinha subido, estava extasiada com o que tinha visto durante todo o dia e sem dar conta saltou um degrau e a sua descida foi um pouco diferente da esperada. Num instante sentia-se a cair e no outro era segurada no colo por uns braços fortes que a sustentavam com o menor esforço.

- Cuidado, se eu não viesse a passar agora acho que a queda te renderia um bracito ao peito. - Sakura olhou assustada para o seu salvador, estava assustada com a queda que iria dar.

- Shaoran, eu… eu ia a descer e não vi o degrau e…

- Eu sei, eu percebi ias a descer e calculas-te mal onde colocar o pé e prontos, ias caindo.

- É… parece que foi isso mesmo – Shaoran não estava bem, ela conseguia senti-lo, mesmo o sorriso que ele lhe dirigia era forçado, notava-se que em sua volta estava uma aura carregada de algo como tristeza ou angústia.

Depois que ele a carregou e deixou em solo seguro ficou a observa-la, ela era mesmo como um sol aparecido entre as nuvens de um dia de neblina. Chegara naquela casa com mais problemas que qualquer pessoa ali e mesmo assim não se deixara abater, ele era um covarde ao seu lado, não conseguia nem coragem para fazer frente aos anciões. Ela sim era corajosa, enfrentara o pai, o reino e mais um monte de pessoas e seguiu em frente por ela e pela sua própria felicidade.

- Shaoran, esta tudo bem? – Foi tirado dos angustiantes pensamentos pela voz de Sakura. Como seria possível que mesmo cheia de preocupações estivesse sempre disposta a ajudar os outros?

- Não se passa nada, eu estou bem, o que te faz pensar que não possa estar?

- Estas com uma cara de preocupação, eu sei como é o teu estado normal, sempre sério e confiante… mas hoje não é assim, estas com feições carregadas e tristes. Ohh Shaoran eu gostaria mesmo de ajudar, já não faço muito por vocês e vocês fazem tudo por mim, eu sinceramente sinto-me uma inútil e ver-te assim sem poder fazer nada pra te animar faz-me sentir pior.

- Não… estás errada, tu fazes muito nesta casa, a tua companhia para todos aqui é preciosa, sem ti esta casa voltaria a ser monótona e sem cor como era antes. – E era mesmo verdade, Meilin era a única prima que Shaoran se dava melhor, e agora com Sakura ali naquela casa tudo parecia melhor.

- Por mais que me tentes ajudar é quase impossível, o meu problema não se resolve de um dia para o outro e mesmo que eu te contasse, isso só aumentaria as tuas preocupações desnecessariamente, eu estou bem a sério e não precisas sempre tentar meter os problemas dos outros em cima de ti.

- Mas eu quero pelo menos tentar de alguma forma, mesmo que não me contes o problema, mesmo que eu não o possa resolver, deixa-me pelo menos tentar que não fiques triste.

Era espantosa a força de vontade que ela tinha de querer ver sempre os outros bem e Shaoran não a podia julgar por isso, era umas das suas inúmeras virtudes por muito que se tornasse irritante.

- Esta bem Sakura, se queres tanto ajudar então faz com que o meu casamento seja cancelado. – Sakura estava sem reacção, como é que ela iria adivinhar que Shaoran era comprometido, como se ela nunca o viu com nenhuma outra mulher que não fosse Meilin, como é que ninguém lhe havia dado uma notícia dessas?

- Ohh Shaoran mas o que é que isso tem de mal? O casamento é uma coisa tão… tão especial.

- Não estas a perceber, mas vem comigo. – Ele queria contar tudo o que estava reprimido dentro do seu peito, toda a dor de um casamento forçado com uma desconhecida. Mas não o poderia fazer no meio do corredor que dava para o sótão. Dirigiu-se ao quarto de hóspedes e levou-a consigo para que não viessem a ser ouvidos por quem não devia.

Sakura não sabia para onde estava a ser levada mas também não lhe incomodava muito, sabia que devia confiar em Shaoran por mais que já tivesse sido enganada ao longo dos tempos. Shaoran precisava dela e o mínimo que ela podia retribuir era dando-lhe o seu apoio.

Chegaram num dos muitos quartos da mansão e Shaoran conduziu-a ate se sentar numa das poltronas que lá se encontravam, ele estava apreensivo com a decisão que iria toma. Seria o mais correcto contar-lhe o porque de passar os dias em agonia com o futuro? Seria correcto confessar-lhe a decisão de que não fora capaz de decidir pela própria cabeça?

Enquanto estes pensamentos passavam pela mente de Shaoran, Sakura ficava ansiosa com o que vinha a seguir, seria possível ele tê-la conduzido ate ali para não serem ouvidos, somente para lhe dizer quem era a sua noiva? Não de certeza que havia mais alguma coisa a ser dita, que ela não tinha ideia do que se tratava.

Enquanto esperava que ele se prenunciasse ia perscrutando tudo a sua volta. O aposento era espaçoso e organizado.

- Sakura, o motivo pelo qual eu vou casar é somente porque alguém decidiu que assim deveria ser.

- Como? Espera, estas a querer dizer que te vais porque alguém quer?

- Isso mesmo, a minha família é muito conservadora e é dirigida por um clã composto pelos membros mais velhos da família, os anciões melhor dizendo. A muito tempo que vem sendo assim no início da descendência Li, não era desta forma, a família e o clã estavam sempre de acordo mas com o tempo a família passou a ser submissa do clã porque este arranjou espaço para dominar.

A história passou-se mais ou menos assim:

- Dentro da família existem os membros mais chegados a directos do clã e os mais afastados, a descendência Li vem sendo acrescida sempre com casamentos dentro da descendência – a cara de Sakura transparecia uma confusão, ela com certeza não tinha percebido e isso foi notado por ele que tratou de explicar.

- Ou seja, os casamentos eram arranjados dentro da própria família. Como ordenadores das regras e normas da família, o clã tem como obrigação dar o exemplo, mas isso foi ultrapassado uma vez. Um dos anciões apaixonou-se por uma mulher de fora da descendência e isso gerou muita confusão, ninguém aceitou aquele amor e aquela união, o ancião foi despojado do nome Li e expulso daqui.

- Ohh, mas que crueldade, como é eu se pode julgar alguém por amar? - Dizia Sakura indignada com a decisão tomada ao caso.

- Mas foi a partir desse dia que o clã tomou poder e controlo total sobre os Li, são somente eles que pode decidir seja o que for, mesmo que o resultado da decisão vá contra o que a família deseja.

- Então é por isso que tu…

Sim, é por isso mesmo que eu estou noivo, é por eles decidirem que eu tenho de me casar.

- E não há forma de mudar tudo? Não há alguma coisa que se possa fazer para que a decisão final seja outra?

- Quem me dera… a única solução para o noivado ser cancelado é a minha renuncia ao futuro cargo de membro do clã e isso eu não posso fazer, a minha família depende do meu cargo no clã, sem mim eles correm perigo. – Sakura era capaz de sentir o desespero nas palavras de Shaoran, era como se cada palavra saída daquela boca fosse um bocadinho de medo que crescia com a segurança da sua família.

- Calma, deve haver outra solução, se pensar-mos numa forma havemos de chegar a alguma ajuda para o problema. Eu sei o que é ser obrigada a casar, é mais ou menos essa a razão da minha fuga e sei que um dia voltarei de livre vontade ao meu reino e levarei comigo que tenho esperado todos estes anos.

- Tu não estas a perceber Sakura, nada do que pensar-mos ou agir-mos mudará a decisão deles. Eu mesmo já tentei, mandei formar uma reunião com os membros do clã e expus a minha indignação sobre o noivado mas de nada adiantou. Eles são todo um bando de egoístas que só pensam no seu bem-estar, a resposta que me deram foi bastante clara e directa…

§§ Flashback §§

- Venho aqui apresentar o meu desagrado para com o noivado que me propuseram, recuso-me a aceitar uma esposa pela qual não nutro qualquer sentimento, recuso toda esta palhaçada de casamento. – os membros voltaram-se todos para um única ancião que tomou de imediato a palavra.

. Xiao-lang Li a nossa decisão está tomada, caso queiras via a abandonar o noivado, sabes desde já que mais terás de abandonar.

- E se for isso mesmo que farei? Que mais actos vis vão cometer? Quem será a próxima vitima deste meu acto? – um sorriso apareceu na face do velho ancião, um sorriso de maldade e vitoria.

- Nesse caso Xiao-lang não teremos outra alternativa senão conduzir-te a ti e a tua família directa para fora das propriedades Li.

- Não pode tocar num dedo sequer da minha mãe, não tem poder para isso devido ao meu pai.

- Shang Li morreu, a partir desse momento Yelan é tão normal como as tuas inúteis irmãs, Se renunciares o casamento e consequentemente renunciares a futuro membro deste clã tanto elas como tu terão de deixar esta mansão e sabes bem o que passa fora destas paredes, vocês sem a nossa protecção são alvos fáceis, meros inúteis e isso não seria nada bom para Yelan, o seu estado de saúde não é de momento o melhor e a menos que te queiras sentir culpado pela sua morte, aconselho-te a fazeres o que nos achamos que é o melhor a ser feito.

- Vocês são todos uns imorais, não merecem nem as cadeiras onde se sentam. Se pensão que se vão ficar a rir estão muito enganados, posso ate me casar mas será totalmente contra, e se esperam um herdeiro para vos servir bem podem sonhar.

Com isso Shaoran retirou-se batendo com a porta e deixando para traz todos os seus grandes problemas, sabia que tudo ainda estava para vir, muita volta ainda daria a sua vida e infelizmente a fonte de tudo seria aquela sala junto dos homens sem escrúpulos capazes de ameaçar e colocar em causa vidas de terceiros só para alcançarem os seus objectivos.

Cada passo dado era um passo que a sua revolta também dava, cada vez crescia mais e mais o desespero pela protecção da mãe e suas irmãs, desde a morte do pai que ele era o encarregado de tudo o que tocava as pessoas que mais amava.

§§ Fim do flashback §§

_**§§§§continua§§§§**_

**poix é amigos… não ficou la grande coisa poix não? Eu sei kero saber também o que vcs axaram ali em baixo nas reviews… não custa nada e pra mim significa mesmo muito**

**kuanto a hist axo k já devem tar a pensar onde é que isto vai dar certo? Poix bem nem eu sei bem, tava mesmo mesmo a pensar em começar a colocar uma pitada de magia o k me dixem? Não sera uma magia normal, com Kero e Yue a mistura… uma magia mais light se assim podemos fizer com ela e…………………… (é segredo hihihi)**

**pra já kero agradecer também a todos os que a alguns meses me deixaram ver… **

kalilah - muuuito obrigado pelas lindax reviews k me deixas-te… adorei mesmo

littledark – os conselheiros ainda vão fazer pior… mas nada k o nosso kiduxo do shao não resolva com o tempo…. Obrigado pela rev., espero outra agora

Leila – maninhaaaaaa…kerias o próximo então ai esta

aggie18 – muito obrigado pelo rev. e olha… esta ai o cap tb

Makiko Souza – ela disse k a minha fic é linda… ela disse k a minha fic é linda… hehehe muuuito obrigada mesmo, essas pekenas palavras são importantissimas pra mim, espero k continues a acompanhar a historia

Daniela - olá maninhaaaaa inda bem k tax a gostar mt… espero k gostes deste tb… jokitxx

Jhully – espero receber outra review original k nem a anterior… foi

pekena mas mesmo assim significou mt… obrigada


End file.
